Change My Mind
by Angeliohtml
Summary: Wonwoo memiliki trauma membuatnya menjadi sosok tertutup dan dingin, dan datanglah Mingyu dengan caranya untuk menghilangkan trauma Wonwoo MEANIE/MinWon SEVENTEEN
1. Chapter 1

TWOSHOT

Pairing : MEANIE/MinWon

Cast :

-Jeon Wonwoo

-Kim Mingyu

-Others

Warn! This is BOYS Love Story, So? Don't Like Don't Read!

.

Enjoy!

.

.

" _Murahan!"_

 _PLAK_

 _Bocah berusia 6 tahun itu menangis melihat Ayahnya menampar sosok Ibunya, ia mengintip dari balik tembok, Ibunya terjatuh dan terguling_

" _Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh kau tahu? Hahaha" Ibunya tertawa entah karna apa_

 _Wonwoo yang tidak mengerti, hanya menatap sedih pertengkaran keduanya. Ia takut sekali sekarang, Wonwoo menggigiti kukunya. Ia marah kepada Ayahnya yang memukul ibunya, padahal Ayah sendiri yang berkata memukul orang itu tidak boleh_

" _Bawa wanita jalang itu keluar dari sini!" teriak Ayahnya_

" _Dan kau! Aku akan segera mengurus perceraian, dan jangan pernah kembali kesini!" lanjut Ayahnya, yang membuat Wonwoo semakin menangis_

' _Ibu akan pergi? Ayah jahat, aku benci Ayah' batin Wonwoo dalam hati_

" _Aku tidak peduli! Hahaha. Banyak yang lebih kaya darimu! Hahaha AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENCINTAIMU BODOH HAHAHAHAHA" ucap Ibunya sekaligus ditarik keluar dari rumah mewah itu_

' _Apakah yang namanya cinta setragis ini?' tanya Wonwoo pada dirinya sendiri, Ia segera berlari kekamar saat Ayahnya melihatnya_

' _aku tidak akan jatuh cinta, atau mencintai'_

 _._

 _._

12 tahun kemudian

Seorang Jeon Wonwoo sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja tampan, tinggi, dan berkharisma. Banyak wanita yang tergila-gila padanya. Tapi Ia menjadi orang yang sangat dingin dan acuh.

Temannya hanya dua orang yaitu Hansol dan Seungcheol, tapi karna mereka banyak gaya dan aneh, dua orang itu memakai nama lain, Vernon dan . Dan mereka akan emosi kalau dipanggil nama asli, hanya orang tertentu yang memanggil mereka nama asli

Wonwoo dan berteman sejak SMP, sedangkan Vernon pas SMA. Coups sudah punya pacar, dan Vernon masih single sama seperti Wonwoo, tapi Wonwoo tidak peduli sama sekali

.

Wonwoo berjalan ke kelas nya dengan headset ditelinganya, ia memasukkan tangannya ke kantung celananya, membuat ketampanan nya bertambah. Wajahnya yang datar dan dingin, membuat wanita-wanita berbisik-bisik akan ketampanan nya

"Yoo bro Wassup!"

Tiba-tiba Seungcheol datang dan merangkulnya, dengan Hansol disebelahnya

"Hm" jawab Wonwoo tanpa lanjutan

"Nampaknya kau dalam mood yang kurang baik hari ini" Seungcheol sedikit memijat pundak Wonwoo

"Bukankah memang seperti itu setiap hari?" tanya Hansol

Wonwoo berhenti berjalan, Seungcheol dan Hansol ikut berhenti (mereka sedang menahan tawa). Wonwoo menatap mereka berdua, lalu menendang tulang kering keduanya

"Ad-uh hahahahahhahahhahahaha aww hahahahaha" Seungcheol tertawa sambil memegangi lututnya

Mereka berdua tertawa di tengah lorong, dan tidak peduli tatapan aneh guru atau siswa yang lewat

.

Wonwoo menaruh tas nya asal, dan mengeluarkan buku sejarahnya, lalu duduk. Ia memainkan ponsel nya, Seungcheol dan Hansol datang dengan wajah merah dan mata berair. Wonwoo mengacuhkan kedua orang itu sampai guru datang.

"Buka halaman 276"

.

Wonwoo berjalan keluar kelas sendiri, ia mau ke kantin, Seungcheol dibawakan bekal oleh pacarnya sedangkan Hansol tidur.

"Jeon Wonwoo" panggil seorang guru

'Damn' ia lapar sekarang dan tidak ingin berurusan dengan siapa-siapa

"Ya Songsae-nim?" Wonwoo membalikkan badannya

"Tolong panggilkan Kim Mingyu di lapangan basket ke ruang guru ya" pinta guru itu

"Iya Songsae-nim" jawab Wonwoo

"Terima kasih" guru itu berjalan pergi

Wonwoo mengacungkan jari tengah dibalik kantung celananya.

.

Wonwoo masuk ke ruangan yang isinya lapangan basket, lapangan itu terlalu banyak murid dan ia tidak tahu yang mana Kim Mingyu

DUK

Sebuah bola terlempar dan terkena perut lapar Jeon Wonwoo, hal itu tentu saja memancing emosi seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Seketika ruangan itu sepi dan semua orang menatap Wonwoo

"Siapa tadi" tanya Wonwoo

Semua orang menunjuk sosok yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya. Ketika orang itu berdiri, Ia celingak-celinguk

"Jisoo Hyung ada apa sih?" tanyanya ke namja berkantung mata, karna hanya namja berkantung mata itu saja yang tidak menunjuknya

Namja bekantung mata itu melirik kearah Wonwoo, dan membuat sosok tinggi itu ikut melirik kearah Wonwoo

Wonwoo merasa hatinya sedikit berdesir ketika melihat wajah tampan milik namja tinggi itu, buru-buru ia tampik perasaannya. Wonwoo berjalan mendekati namja tinggi itu dan ia berdiri tepat di depannya saambil menatap namja itu tajam

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Wonwoo dingin

"Kim Mingyu" jawabnya

'Inikah orang yang dipanggil Songsae-nim sialan tadi?' tanya Wonwoo dalam hati

"Ikut aku" Wonwoo berbalik dan jalan

"Haruskah?" tanya namja tinggi itu

Semua orang yang di lapangan itu kaget dengan pertanyaan dari 'Kim Mingyu'. Wonwoo menghentikan langkah nya dan sedikit menyeringai

'Baru kali ini ada yang seperti ini' batin Wonwoo

Wonwoo membalikkan badannya, dan menatap Mingyu santai. Orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu kaget lagi karna baru pertama kalinya sosok Jeon Wonwoo berekspresi seperti itu

"Mau tidak?" tanya Wonwoo balik

"Sebenarnya tidak, karna aku sedang main basket" jawab Mingyu

"Yasudah, ini permintaan Choi Songsae-nim. Bukan permintaanku" Wonwoo mengetukan sepatunya ke lapangan basket tempat ia berdiri

"Kau tidak bilang" Mingyu berjalan kearah meja diujung lapangan dan menulis sesuatu

Mingyu berjalan kearah Wonwoo, sebelumnya ia diberitahu Chan bahwa sosok minim ekspresi itu seorang Sunbae

'Menarik' batin Mingyu, ia sedikit menyeringai

"Ayo kita bertemu Choi Songsae-nim , Wonwoo Sunbae-nim" ucap Mingyu setelah melihat name tag Wonwoo

Namja tinggi itu merangkul Wonwoo, dan mulai berjalan. Tapi Wonwoo diam saja, dan melepaskan rangkulan Mingyu kasar

"Kau saja" ucap Wonwoo dingin

"Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana ruang guru Sunbae-nim" jawab Mingyu dengan wajah sok polos dan suara polos yang dibuat-buat

"Cari sendiri" Wonwoo berjalan keluar lapangan basket

Mingyu mengikuti Wonwoo yang sudah keluar ruangan, ia menggenggam lengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo berbalik dan menatap Mingyu, ia sangat lapar sekarang dan namja aneh ini terus mengganggunya

"Sunbae manis-manis kok galak sih" ucap Mingyu

Dan sekarang ia benar-benar kesal, baru kali ini dia dibilang seperti ini. Wonwoo melepas tangan Mingyu di lengannya, ia mendorong Mingyu ke tembok dan menarik kerahnya. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tajam

"Kau mau menciumku Sunbae-nim? Bibirku akan selalu terbuka untukmu" tangan Mingyu memeluk pinggang Wonwoo. Untungnya lorong ini kosong sekarang

"Sekali lagi kau berkata dan berbuat seperti ini, mati kau" ucap Wonwoo dingin

Wonwoo melepaskan pelukan Mingyu, tapi bocah tinggi itu tidak melepaskannya. Dan semakin mengeratkannya

CUP

Mingyu mencium sekilas bibir Wonwoo

"Kau sangat imut Sunbae-nim" ucap Mingyu

Wonwoo semakin panas dan emosi sekarang, ia menonjok wajah tampan milik Kim Mingyu dengan keras

"Bajingan" geram Wonwoo

Wonwoo meninggalkan Mingyu, sedangkan Mingyu senyum-senyum tidak jelas sambil memegang pipinya, ia menatap kepergian Wonwoo

'Kau milikku' batinnya dalam hati

.

Wonwoo benar-benar emosi hari ini, ia berjalan kearah tempat parkir. Dan mendapati Mingyu memeluk pinggang seorang wanita, Wonwoo menatap sebentar mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, Mingyu menatap balik Wonwoo, tapi Wonwoo buru-buru mengalihkan tatapannya. Ia melanjutkan langkah nya, dan akhirnya sampai di tempat parkir

Wonwoo menaiki motornya lalu ia memakai jaket, masker, dan headset nya. Ia ingin menggenakan helm nya, Tapi tiba-tiba ada tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Hai Sunbae manis" terdengar suara menggelikan (menurutnya) milik Kim Mingyu di telinganya

"Kau terlalu imut untuk menyetir motor" lanjut namja tinggi itu

Wonwoo melepaskan pelukan Mingyu, dan langsung meninju perut namja tinggi itu. Lalu ditariknya lagi kerah mingyu. Ia kesal dilecehkan terus oleh namja tinggi itu

"Dengar Hoobae-nim, kau harus memiliki sopan santun ke Sunbae mu, arrachi?" ucap Wonwoo dingin diiringi dengan tepukan di kepala namja tinggi itu

Wonwoo langsung memakai helmnya, dan menyalakan motornya. Ia langsung mengendarai motornya menjauh dari sekolah.

'Kau pasti akan jadi milikku' batin Mingyu

Namja tinggi itu menyeringai sambil memegang perutnya

.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda" ucap para Maid

Wonwoo sedikit tersenyum membalas Maid itu

"Apa tuan muda ingin makan sekarang?" tanya seorang Maid

Wonwoo mengangguk, lalu ia menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia melihat jam dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore

Ia mengganti bajunya dengan celana pendek yang kendor dan kaos polos tanpa lengan, ia memakai sedikit parfum lalu mengambil jaket dan tasnya

Wonwoo memakan makan siang-sore nya, dan mengambil botol minum dan kunci motornya. Ia memakai jaketnya dan langsung pergi ke tempat Boxing

.

Wonwoo meninju samsak tinju itu dengan keras, ia benar-benar emosi hari ini. Mungkin para wanita fansnya akan menjerit-jerit sekarang, Wonwoo terlihat sexy saat keringatan seperti ini

'Kim Mingyu bajingan, brengsek, sialan' batinnya

BUK

BUK

BUK

'Apa yang salah denganku?'

BUK

Ia merasa aneh saat Mingyu mencium dan memeluknya tadi

'Ini aneh'

Dia juga merasa aneh saat Mingyu memeluk pinggang wanita tadi

BUK

'Kim Mingyu hanya seorang bocah ingusan tanpa sopan santun'

BUK

'Ciuman pertama ku diambil dia'

BUK

'Brengsek'

BUK

.

"Selamat datang dan selamat malam, tuan muda" sapa seorang Maid

"Ya" jawab wonwoo

Wonwoo memakan makan malamnya dengan tenang, tiba-tiba ia teringat Ayahnya. Seketika ia menghentikan makannya

"Ahjumma, Ayah dimana?" tanyanya

"Tuan sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis di London tuan muda, mungkin Beliau akan pulang nanti tang-"

"Ya, terima kasih" potong Wonwoo

Ia minum airnya sampai habis, dan langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi

.

Di Kamar mandi ia melepas bajunya kasar, setitik air mata keluar dari matanya. Ia mentap bayangannya di cermin, nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia benci dirinya

"AAKH" Wonwoo teriak

Ia meninju cermin itu berkali-kali dengan kedua tangannya, ia benci dirinya, ia benci Ayahnya yang tak pernah memikirkannya, ia benci ini semua, ia lelah dengan hidupnya

Setelah puas meninju ia terduduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang berdarah

'Kenapa'

'Kenapa mesti aku'

Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar, lalu menjambaknya

'Aku lelah'

.

Tbc

.

.

ANNYEONG! Author Lia update lagi^^

TWOSHOT gak papa kan? Semoga pada suka =)

Makasih banyak buat dukungan dan review buat Lia&Jio yaa

Jangan lupa review nya^^

Sekian dan terima kasih

.

.

-Lio (Lia Jio)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pairing : MEANIE/MinWon

Cast :

-Jeon Wonwoo

-Kim Mingyu

-Others

Warn! This is BOYS Love Story, So? Don't Like Don't Read

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Mingyu berjalan santai menuju kelasnya, sesekali ia tersenyum pada guru dan tersenyum nakal ke murid-murid perempuan. tapi ada sosok yang menarik perhatiannya, ia menyeringai dan berjalan kearah sosok yang menarik perhatiannya itu

"Hai Sunbae manis" ucap Mingyu sambil merangkul sosok yang tingginya tidak jauh darinya itu

Wonwoo adalah sosok tersebut, ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku celananya dan mendorong namja tinggi itu dengan kasar

"Menjauh lah dariku" ucap Wonwoo dingin

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu" tanya Mingyu sedikit dingin

Mingyu menarik kedua tangan Wonwoo, dan mengusap pelan tangan yang dibalut perban itu, ia menatap Wonwoo sedikit tajam

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Wonwoo lebih dingin

Dengan cepat Wonwoo menarik tangannya, dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Mingyu

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan keluar kelas bersama Hansol, mereka berjalan menuju kantin. ia bersyukur ada Hansol sekarang, ada yang menemaninya dan kejadian seperti kemarin tidak akan terulang lagi

Mereka langsung membawa nampan berisi makanan tersebut, dan sialnya kantin sangat ramai sekarang. mereka berdua berdiri mematung

"Bro, disebelah namja manis itu kosong, disana saja ya" ajak Hansol

"Kau yakin?" tanya Wonwoo

"Daripada makan di Toilet" jawab Hansol

"Lagipula aku bisa pendekatan ke namja manis itu" lanjutnya sambil berjalan kearah meja itu

"Ew"

Meja yang dimaksud Hansol sebenarnya untuk empat orang dan dua kursinya sudah diisi oleh dua orang, dan tentu saja tersisa 2 kursi kosong

"Hey manis, Apakah kami boleh duduk sini?" tanya Hansol sedikit menjijikan (menurut Wonwoo)

Namja manis yang dimaksud Hansol tidak menjawab dan tetap makan

'Hahaha, rasakan itu bodoh' Wonwoo tertawa dalam hati

"Heyy" panggil Hansol lagi

Namja manis itu menatap Hansol, wajahnya sedikit kebingungan

"Kau bicara padaku?" tanya namja itu bingung

"Memang siapa lagi yang manis di ruangan ini" jawab Hansol sambil tersenyum nakal, membuat namja manis yang berkantung mata itu sedikit merona

'Sangat menggelikan dan sangat memalukan' batin Wonwoo

"Tentu saja banyak" balas namja berkantung mata itu dengan sedikit malu-malu

"Bagiku hanya kau" jawab Hansol membuat namja berkantung mata itu semakin merona

'Menggelikan sekali' batin Wonwoo lagi

"Siapa namamu manis? Dan sekali lagi, Bolehkah kami duduk disini?" tanya Hansol

"Hong Jisoo, panggil saja Joshua. Oh tentu saja silakan" jawabnya

"Nama yang manis untuk orang yang manis, Aku ingin memanggil mu Jisoo saja, Ok? Kau kelas berapa?" tanya Hansol lagi

Hansol mendudukkan dirinya disebelah kiri Jisoo, sedangkan Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya disebelah namja yang sedang fokus dengan makanan dan ponselnya

"Terserah, kelas XII-A" jawab Jisoo sambil melanjutkan kembali makannya

"Okay then, Siapa dia? Pacarmu?" tanya Hansol sedikit sinis

"Nope, He's my Brother" jawab Jisoo

"Mingyu-ah" panggil Jisoo sambil mengguncang tangan namja yang sedang makan itu

'Mingyu? Jangan sampai jangan sampai ya tuhan' batin Wonwoo khawatir, ia memulai makannya dalam diam

"Apa sih Hyung chagii~" jawab namja itu tanpa melirik

Hansol memandang namja itu sedikit dingin, sedangkan Jisoo yang tidak enak pada dua orang tamu itu hanya tersenyum Awkward

"Mian hehe.." tawa Jisoo Awkward

"Kau memalukan ku, angkat kepalamu" ucap Jisoo berbisik yang terdengar

"Ada apa Hyung cantik? Eh? Hai" ucap Mingyu setelah melihat Hansol yang duduk disebelah Jisoo

"Hai" jawab Hansol singkat

"Ini saudaraku, Kim Mingyu" ucap Jisoo

'Shit, Kim Mingyu lagi dan lagi' batin Wonwoo kesal, ia sudah menduga pasti namja bodoh ini lagi

"Berbeda marga...?" tanya Hansol canggung

"Iya, aku dan Mingyu saudara tiri" ucap Jisoo tersenyum manis

"Tapi kita sangat dekat, ya kan Hyung?" Mingyu menggenggam tangan Jisoo, membuat Hansol yang melihatnya memandang sinis tangan Mingyu

"Diam kau" Jisoo menarik tangannya kasar, Hansol yang melihat dan mendengar itu tertawa dalam hati

'So cute' batin Hansol

"Dan kau..?" tanya Jisoo kearah Wonwoo

Semua orang di meja itu menatap Wonwoo, Mingyu yang melihat Sunbae kesukaannya itu tersenyum menyeringai

"Ini pacarku, Jeon Wonwoo" ucap Mingyu santai sambil merangkul Wonwoo

Wonwoo menatap namja tinggi itu garang, dan melepas rangkulannya

"Jeon Wonwoo" ucap Wonwoo

"Annyeong Wonwoo-Ssi" ucap Jisoo dengan senyuman nya

"Wonwoo saja" jawab Wonwoo dengan senyuman yang sangat kecil

"Wonwoo chagi saja bagaimana?" tanya Mingyu menyebalkan (menurut Wonwoo)

"Hahaha, apa yang kau katakan Mingyu-ya Hahaha" tawa Jisoo Awkward

"Benar hyung, Wonwoo Sunbae ingin dipanggil chagi, ya kan Sunbae?" tanya Mingyu lagi

Wonwoo benar-benar ingin menghajar namja tinggi itu tapi... sudahlah, ada Hyung nya, plus hyung nya itu terlalu ramah padanya dan Hansol

"Bolehkah aku meminta nomormu?" tanya Hansol untuk memecahkan keadaan Awkward tadi

'Thanks god, thanks Hansol' batin Wonwoo sambil melanjutkan makannya

"O-oh tentu saja, ini" jawab Jisoo dan memberikan nomornya

Nampaknya namja Choi itu sudah sangat terpukau oleh pesona milik Hong Jisoo, sedangkan Wonwoo dari hari kemarin hingga sekarang kebenciannya bertambah pada namja tinggi disebelahnya

Makan siang yang cukup Awkward.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan bersama kedua temannya ke halaman sekolah, rencananya mereka akan bermain Bowling pulang sekolah ini. Wonwoo memainkan kunci motornya, Tiba-tiba

"Chagi!" Seungcheol berteriak memanggil seseorang

Seungcheol berlari dan menghampiri kekasihnya yang sedang mengobrol dengan..

'Hyung nya si brengsek (Mingyu) itu?' tanya Wonwoo dalam hati

"Nice" ucap Hansol

Wonwoo dan Hansol menatap ke tiga orang itu dengan pandangan yang berbeda, Hansol mungkin akan menyusul nya, sedangkan Wonwoo tentu saja tidak. Ia merasa tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan orang-orang tersebut

Seungcheol merangkul kekasihnya dan menatap Jisoo dengan sedikit aneh, sedangkan Jisoo tersenyum pada Seungcheol

"Annyeong -Ssi" sapa Jisoo ramah

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya Jeonghanniee, kau tidak selingkuh kan?" tanya Seungcheol

"Apa yang kau bicarakan sih" Jeonghan (kekasih Seungcheol) menyikut perut Seungcheol pelan

"Hahaha, tentu saja tidak -Ssi. Aku dan Jeonghan hanya mengobrol tentang Vocal Club dan menunggu adikku" ucap Jisoo sedikit canggung

"Kenapa harus menunggu adikmu?" tanya Hansol yang tiba-tiba datang

"Karna kita tinggal dirumah yang sama, jadi tentu saja kami pulang bersama" jawab Jisoo dengan senyuman manis nya

Wonwoo yang memperhatikan mereka, terkejut tiba-tiba ada Hansol disana. Hansol pergi tanpa diketahuinya

'Lalu siapa yang berdiri disebelahku?' pikirnya

Wonwoo menoleh ke kanannya dan sedikit mendongak, dapat dilihatnya Kim Mingyu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menggelikan

"Hai Sunbae manis" ucap namja tinggi itu dengan senyumannya yang bodoh

Hal itu pun dibalas Wonwoo dengan sikutan keras di perut namja tinggi itu, membuat Mingyu sedikit merintih

"Sunbae, kau belum memberitahuku ada apa dengan tanganmu" ucap Mingyu dengan serius sekarang

"Apakah aku harus memberitahumu" jawab Wonwoo dingin

"Tentu saja" balas Mingyu

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu" ucap Wonwoo

"Karna aku ingin tahu" balas Mingyu lagi

"Kalau kau ingin tahu haruskah aku memberitahu?" ucap Wonwoo lagi sinis dan dingin

Namja minim ekspresi itu berjalan kearah 4 orang itu dan meninggalkan Mingyu. Bisa mati konyol dia karna bosan hanya untuk menunggu dua orang temannya yang bodoh itu dan ditambah adik kelas yang bodoh dan menyebalkan yang selalu mengganggunya

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menggenggam lengannya cukup erat, Wonwoo melirik tangan itu dingin, ia tahu itu tangan siapa, tentu saja pemiliknya adalah Kim Mingyu. Ia tidak membalikkan badannya dan hanya diam saja

"Sampai kapan kau mau menutup dirimu" ucap Mingyu

Wonwoo melepaskan tangan di lengannya, dan membalikkan badannya. Ia menatap Mingyu tajam dan dingin

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa, Kim Mingyu-Ssi" jawab Wonwoo dingin

Wonwoo berjalan lagi kearah 4 orang itu, orang-orang ini sudah terlalu lama dan ia sangat terganggu dengan tingkah Kim Mingyu dan semua hal itu membuat mood nya hancur

"Ayo" ucap Wonwoo singkat

4 orang yang sedang mengobrol itu menoleh kearah Wonwoo yang sedang badmood

"Annyeong Wonwoo-ah" sapa Jisoo rdengan senyumannya, nampaknya menyapa orang lain menjadi kebiasaan namja berkantung mata itu

Wonwoo membalas sapaan jisoo dengan senyuman yang benar-benar jarang ia tunjukkan ke orang lain. Entahlah, ia tidak tega untuk bersikap dingin ke Jisoo

"Astaga! Seorang Jeon Wonwoo baru saja tersenyum! Ya tuhan!" ucap Seungcheol berlebihan

"Harusnya kau mengabadikan moment itu dengan foto! Bodoh!" lanjut Seungcheol ke Hansol

"Diam kau" jawab Hansol, ia sedikit bete gara-gara kejadian Wonwoo yang tersenyum pada Jisoo

"Aaah! Kau menyukainya yaa?" goda Seungcheol ke Wonwoo

Hal itu membuat Jeonghan cekikikan, Jisoo sedikit merona, dan Hansol makin bete. Sedangkan Wonwoo memelototi Seungcheol dan menyikut nya keras

"Ani, Jisoo hyung hanya untukku, ya kan Hyung?" Mingyu tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk Jisoo dari belakang

Dan hal itu sontak menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar, Wonwoo menatap tangan Mingyu di perut Jisoo dengan datar sedangkan Hansol yang juga menatap hal yang sama itu dengan dingin. Jisoo menundukkan kepalanya

"Kau sangat sukses memalukan ku, terima kasih" bisik Jisoo di telinga Mingyu

Mingyu menyeringai dan mengeratkan pelukannya, Hansol melihat itu semakin panas. Jisoo melepaskan pelukan Mingyu paksa dan tersenyum Awkward

"Mianhae..hahaha" ucap Jisoo sambil tertawa canggung

Wonwoo merasa ada yang aneh lagi dengan perasaannya, ia tidak suka melihat kejadian tadi

'Jangan-jangan aku menyukai kakaknya Kim Mingyu' batinnya

'Tidak, tidak mungkin' batinnya lagi dengan alis yang mengerut

"Kau tidak apa-apa Wonwoo-Ssi? Apa kau benar-benar cemburu?" ucap Jeonghan sedikit khawatir dan sedikit mengejek, nampaknya ia tertular sifat Seungcheol

Wonwoo memelototi Jeonghan, membuat sosok yang dipelototi itu malah tertawa-tawa dengan namjachingu nya

"Kami pulang yaa" ucap Jisoo sambil tersenyum ketika Jeonghan dan Seungcheol sudah selesai tertawa

"Kau tidak ikut Jisoo-ah?" tanya Jeonghan

"Ikut kemana?" tanya Jisoo balik

Jeonghan tidak menjawab karna ia juga tidak tahu akan kemana, Seungcheol mengajaknya tapi tidak memberitahunya

"Bermain Bowling" jawab Seungcheol

"Tidak usah, terima kasih" ucap Jisoo sambil tersenyum

"Wae? Kau bisa mengajak mingyu juga" ucap Seungcheol

Ucapan Seungcheol sontak membuat Wonwoo dan Hansol menatap namja Choi itu tajam, Seungcheol yang merasa aneh ditatap seperti itu pun kebingungan dan mengangkat alisnya seolah berakata 'Wae?' ia dan Mingyu memang sudah saling mengenal dan cukup dekat

"Iya Hyung, ikut saja" Mingyu dengan smirk nya ikut-ikutan

"Eungg" Jisoo ragu-ragu, ia takut Hansol dan Wonwoo tidak menyukai nya

"Ikut! Ikut!" ucap Jeonghan

"Ikut! Ikut! Ikut!" kali ini Jeonghan dan Seungcheol

Jisoo menatap Wonwoo dan Hansol yang menatapnya datar, ia merasa tidak enak dengan dua orang itu.

"Eungg tapi-"

"Ikut! Ikut! Ikut! Ikut! Ikut!" ucapan Jisoo terpotong oleh mingyu yang ikutan

Ia sayang adik tirinya, tapi ia tidak enak juga. Akhirnya jisoo tersenyum dan mengangguk

.

Hari ini tempat Bowling ini cukup sepi, Jeonghan memesan makanan ringan dan minuman. Wonwoo menaruh tas nya, ia membuka Blazer nya dan melonggarkan dasi nya tidak lupa ia menggulung lengan kemeja nya. Ia mengambil satu bola bowling dengan satu tangan

"Kau tampan Wonwoo-Ssi" puji Jisoo

Wonwoo tersenyum pada Jisoo, Hansol yang berdiri di dekat situ menatap Wonwoo tajam dan itu membuat Wonwoo mendatarkan lagi wajahnya

"Ani Hyung, Wonwoo Sunbae terlalu imut untuk kau bilang tampan" ucap Mingyu yang tiba-tiba datang dan merangkul pinggang Wonwoo

Wonwoo yang geram mendengarnya, langsung menjatuhkan bola Bowling itu tepat di kaki Mingyu

"Aw shit ad-uh aw sakit" rintih Mingyu memegang kakinya sambil meloncat-loncat

Wonwoo mengambil bolanya lalu pergi, Hansol dan Seungcheol yang melihat itu tertawa kencang, Jisoo tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya

Wonwoo tersenyum puas dan mulai melempar bola dengan tangannya yang di perban dan menjatuhkan 8 pin

'Sedikit lagi'

Ia melempar lagi dan hanya jatuh 5 pin

'Shit'

"Sunbae-nim payah" ejek Mingyu yang datang sambil membawa bola

"Memang kau bisa?" tanya Wonwoo menantang

"Mau lihat?" tanya Mingyu balik

Wonwoo menyilangkan tangannya di dada saat melihat Mingyu bersiap melempar bolanya

PLOK PLOK

Dan Kim Mingyu berhasil menjatuhkan 10 pin dengan kata lain ia berhasil menjatuhkan semuanya. Wonwoo terpukau sebenarnya, tapi ia mencoba menutupinya dengan wajah datarnya

"Bagaimana?" sombong Mingyu

Mingyu ikut menyilangkan tangan di dada untuk memamerkan kehebatannya, sedangkan Wonwoo menatap Mingyu sinis dan mengambil bola

"kau tidak mengakui kehebatanku Sunbae-nim" ucap Mingyu lagi

Wonwoo melemparkan bolanya dan hanya jatuh 9 pin

'Sial'

Ia melempar lagi jatuh 7

'Kurang ajar'

Lagi dan jatuh 8

'Benar-benar sialan'

"Hahahahahah, kau harus belajar padaku Sunbae" ucap Mingyu

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu sinis

"Sudahlah sini aku ajari, jadi pertama kau harus rileks kedua..bla..bla"

Jisoo yang sedang duduk menatap mereka berdua dengan sedikit senyuman, ia tahu betul adik tirinya menyukai atau lebih tepatnya mencintai namja minim ekspresi itu

Jisoo menghela nafas, ia meminum soda yang dibeli Jeonghan tadi sesekali memakan Tacos yang dibeli Jeonghan juga. Ia tidak bisa bermain Bowling dan sekarang ia merasa sedikit bosan

Hansol yang menyadari Jisoo sendirian meletakkan bola yang mau dilemparnya tadi, ia berjalan kearah Jisoo dan duduk disebelahnya. Jisoo yang sedikit terkejut saat Hansol duduk disebelahnya

"Tidak main?" tanya namja blasteran itu

Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya, ia masih tidak enak pada Hansol soal tadi, dan sekarang kesempatannya untuk meminta maaf. Hansol mengambil minuman dan langsung meminumnya

"Vernon-Ssi" panggil Jisoo

"Ya" jawab Hansol seadanya

"Wait, kau tahu namaku darimana?" tanya Hansol, setahunya ia belum memberitahu namanya ke Jisoo

"O-oh Jeonghan memberitahuku" jawab Jisoo

"Oh"

"Vernon-Ssi" panggil Jisoo lagi

"Hm" Hansol memainkan ponselnya

"Aku dan Mingyu benar-benar minta maaf jika mengganggu kalian bermain hari ini" ucap Jisoo sambil menunduk

Hansol melirik namja disebelahnya dan memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya, ia tidak pernah berfikir kalau Jisoo mengganggunya, ia hanya sebal melihat Mingyu yang melakukan skinship terlalu berlebihan pada namja berkantung mata itu. Nampaknya namja manis ini salah faham

"Hey lihat aku" ucap Hansol

Jisoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hansol

"Kau dan saudaramu tidak mengganggu sama sekali, tenang saja" ucap Hansol lagi dengan sedikit senyuman

"Tapi-"

"Panggil aku Hansol sekarang, Ok?" pinta Hansol

"Baiklah Hansol-Ssi" jawab Jisoo sambil tersenyum

"Hansol saja" lanjut Hansol

"Iya Hansol-ah" ucap Jisoo

"Mau main?" ajak Hansol

"Sebenarnya.."

"Ya?" tanya Hansol

"Aku tidak bisa main Bowling.." ucap Jisoo malu sambil menunduk

"Aku akan mengajarkanmu" jawab Hansol sambil tersenyum gemas

.

"Gampang kan?" ucap Mingyu

"Hm Thanks" jawab Wonwoo singkat

"Baru kali ini Sunbae berterima kasih" sindir namja tinggi itu

"Diam kau" jawab Wonwoo lagi dengan judes

"YAH! Kau curang bodoh! Dasar jelek!" teriak Jeonghan tiba-tiba

"Curang darimana?!" tanya Seungcheol sewot

"Kau mendorongku!" jawab Jeonghan lebih sewot

"Tidak! Jelas-jelas aku..blabla.." Seungcheol menggelindingkan bolanya entah kemana

Wonwoo ingin melempar, ia berjalan mundur dan mengayunkan bolanya, perlahan berjalan maju, ia hanya melihat ke 10 pin di depannya, ia tidak sadar ada bola nyasar di depan kakinya. Wonwoo menyandung bola itu dan nyaris terjatuh kalau tidak ada tangan yang menahannya

"Hati-hati, lihat kebawah juga" ucap Mingyu dengan tangan yang bertengger di pinggangnya

"Y-ya" Wonwoo sedikit gugup sekarang, ia melepaskan tangan Mingyu

'Shit apa-apaan dia' batin Wonwoo

'Ini sangat memalukan' batinnya lagi

.

Setelah selesai bermain, Jeonghan dan Seungcheol berkencan dan meninggalkan mereka berempat. Dan sekarang mereka berempat diam termenung seperti tanpa ada harapan

"Mingyu-ya kau pulang duluan saja, aku harus membeli sesuatu" ucap Jisoo tiba-tiba

"Hyung mau kutemani?" tanya Mingyu

"Tidak perlu" jawab Jisoo sambil tersenyum

"Yakin?" tanya Mingyu lagi

"Hm, tentu saja" jawab Jisoo lagi

"Wonwoo-ah Hansol-ah hati-hati ya, terima kasih sudah mengajakku dan Mingyu bermain hari ini" ucap Jisoo masih dengan senyumannya

"Aku duluan, dan Mingyu kau langsung pulang ya" pamit Jisoo dan berjalan menjauh

"Tunggu, aku ikut denganmu" ucap Hansol sambil berlari mendekati Jisoo

"eh?" Jisoo berhenti berjalan dan menatap Hansol bingung

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hansol sambil berjalan

Dan percakapan itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi oleh Wonwoo

'Geez, kenapa harus dengan si aneh ini lagi' batin Wonwoo

Wonwoo memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya, lalu berjalan menjauh dan meninggalkan Mingyu, ia ingin membeli beberapa Beanie sekarang.

"Sunbae tunggu, aku ikut denganmu" Mingyu berjalan disamping Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo menatap Mingyu datar

"Hau tidak dengar apa yang Hyungmu katakan tadi" ucap Wonwoo

"Tentu saja aku mendengarnya" jawab namja tinggi itu

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menurutinya"

"Suka-suka ku dong"

.

Setelah mendapatkan barang kesukaannya itu, Wonwoo berjalan ke toko Parfume disebelahnya disanalah Mingyu berada. Namja tinggi itu sedang sibuk membandingkan wangi yang ia inginkan

"Sudah" tanya Wonwoo datar

"Sunbae katamu mending yang ini atau yang ini?" tanya Mingyu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo yang tadi

Wonwoo mencium kedua bau yang disodorkan Mingyu

"Ini" jawab Wonwoo

"Yang ini atau yang ini?" Mingyu menyodorkan lagi dua pilihan

"Yang ini" jawab Wonwoo lagi

"Ini atau ini?" tanya Mingyu lagi

"Ini, ayolah cepat" Wonwoo sudah mulai kesal dengan Mingyu yang terlalu lama

"Iya iya sebentar" Mingyu sedikit tersenyum saat Wonwoo menyuruhnya cepat, itu terdengar seperti rengekan yang menggemaskan baginya

Mingyu segera membayar semua belanjaannya, dan mereka berjalan keluar toko itu. Mingyu ingin membeli Ice Cream

"Sunbae kau mau Ice Cream?" tawarnya

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya

"Jangan menyesal ya" ucap Mingyu

Ia berjalan ke kios Ice Cream itu, dan kembali membawa satu cone Ice Cream. Mingyu menjilati Ice Cream nya, sedangkan Wonwoo memperhatikan namja tinggi itu memakan Ice Cream nya. Entah mengapa ia jadi menginginkan Ice Cream itu

Mingyu yang mencoba menahan senyumnya, ia tahu pasti namja minim ekspresi itu menginginkan Ice Cream juga

"Sudahlah Sunbae kalau mau bilang saja" ucap Mingyu

Wonwoo hanya diam dan tidak mengelak, ia memang mengiginkan Ice Cream

Mingyu kembali ke kios Ice Cream itu dan kembali sambil membawa dua Ice Cream di kedua tangannya. Ia menyodorkan Ice Cream di tangan kanannya ke Wonwoo, Wonwoo mengambil Ice Cream itu

"Thanks" ucap Wonwoo, ia mencoba tetap cool walaupun ia sedikit merona sekarang

"Sama-sama manis" jawab Mingyu

"Ew" balas Wonwoo

Wonwoo menjilati ice cream nya, sedangkan Mingyu memperhatikan Wonwoo dalam diam. Ia sedikit tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang memakan Ice Cream nya. Wonwoo yang menyadari diperhatikan oleh seseorang, menoleh kearah Mingyu. Ia jadi salah tingkah

"Kau kenapa" tanya Wonwoo untuk menutupi segala perasaan anehnya

Mingyu melebarkan senyum nya

"Kau manis sekali" jawab Mingyu

CUP

Mingyu mengecup pipi Wonwoo sekilas dan cepat

Wonwoo yang terkejut hanya diam, ia mengelus pipinya sebentar

"Ini nyata sunbae, kau dicium oleh Kim Mingyu yang tampan" ucap Mingyu membanggakan dirinya

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu sinis lalu memukul punggung Mingyu

"Ouch, Why?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengelus punggungnya

"Lengket bodoh" jawab Wonwoo

"Hahahahhahaahahhah" Mingyu tertawa dan itu membuat Wonwoo semakin memukulnya

.

.

"Selamat datang dan selamat malam tuan muda" sapa para Maid

"Ya" jawab Wonwoo

Wonwoo memakan makan malamnya, lalu namja minim ekspresi itu langsung mandi dan berjalan ke kamarnya

Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja belajarnya dan membuka Laptop nya. Ia mengerjakan tugasnya cukup lama

"Selesai" ucapnya

Wonwoo meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang lelah, ia melihat jam di kamarnya

'Jam 11' batinnya

Ia mematikan Laptop dan lampu kamarnya. Kemudian namja minim ekspresi itu menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut

Ia membuka Handphone nya dan ada line dari Mingyu, kontaknya belum ia add back, Wonwoo heran

'Darimana si aneh ini dapat kontak ku' batin Wonwoo

" **Hai"**

" **Apa"**

" **Kupanggil Hyung ya?"**

" **Terserah"**

" **Ok =)"**

'Menggelikan' batinnya lagi

" **Kau dapat kontak ku darimana"**

" **Dari Seungcheol Hyung"**

'Kurang ajar bocah jelek itu' batin Wonwoo kesal

" **Oh"**

" **Jaljayo Hyung =)"**

" **Ya"**

Wonwoo menaruh Handphone nya dan merapatkan selimutnya. Ia teringat semua kejadian hari ini, saat Mingyu merangkulnya, saat Mingyu menolongnya, saat Mingyu mencium pipinya. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum

Wonwoo tersadar dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya

'Ada apa denganku?' tanya nya pada diri sendiri

'Entahlah'

Wonwoo memeluk gulingnya dan mulai tertidur

.

Tbc

.

.

Haiii^^ Author Lia update niii

Setelah dipikir lagi Lia mutusin ff ini dijadiin multi chapter aja, gak papa kan?

Maaf kalo gak suka couple nya^^

Maaf kependekan^^

Makasih banyak buat yang udah nge review^^

Makasih yang udah support Lia sama Jio

Jangan lupa review nyaa^^

Sekian dan terima kasih

.

.

Love you all

-Lio (Lia&Jio)


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing : MEANIE/MinWon

Cast :

-Jeon Wonwoo

-Kim Mingyu

-Others

Warn! This is BOYS Love Story, So? Don't Like Don't Read!

.

Enjoy!

.

.

"Bawa wanita jalang itu keluar dari sini!"

'Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta, atau mencintai'

Wonwoo terbangun dengan nafas terengah-engah, ia terduduk dan melipat kakinya hingga bersentuhan dengan dadanya, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Wonwoo menjambak rambutnya kencang, setitik air mata keluar dari matanya, ia menggigit bibirnya keras.

Ia benci mengingat kejadian itu, Ia benci masa kecilnya, Ayahnya yang berkata kasar pada Ibunya benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa memaafkan Ayahnya. Ia sudah terlanjur benci pada sosok yang jarang bersamanya tersebut. Wonwoo merasa kesepian, Ia benci hidupnya.

.

.

Mingyu memakan jajanan nya bersama Jisoo, Ia celingak-celinguk kebingungan. Kantin sedikit sepi hari ini, Ia mencari-cari sosok yang menarik perhatiannya belakangan ini

"Makanlah, nanti dingin" ucap Jisoo sambil minum jus dan membaca bukunya

"Hm" jawab Mingyu singkat. Entahlah, Ia jadi sedikit badmood

Jisoo menatap Mingyu, ia merasa aneh dengan namja tinggi itu yang tiba-tiba lemas seperti ini

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jisoo

"Ya Hyung" jawab Mingyu

Jisoo menghela nafas, Mingyu berbohong padanya. Ia tersenyum sedikit dan kembali fokus ke bukunya, sedangkan Mingyu memakan makanannya dan melihat-lihat orang yang lewat disekitarnya

"Hyung lihat itu, balik badanmu" ucap Mingyu

Jisoo menoleh ke belakang, ada Seungcheol yang menggandeng tangan Jeonghan dan ada Hansol yang merangkul seorang perempuan. Jisoo tersenyum melihatnya, Ia menatap Mingyu

"Jeonghan dan Seungcheol-Ssi memang cocok Mingyu-ah, kau cemburu ya?" ucap Jisoo

"Aissh Hyung. Bukan itu yang kumaksuuud" jawab Mingyu sambil merengek

"Lalu apa?" tanya Jisoo sambil tersenyum, akhirnya Mingyu tidak badmood lagi

"Pertama seorang Choi Hansol yang merangkul Yeoja, kedua Wonwoo Hyung tidak ada" jelas Mingyu

Jisoo termenung sebentar, dan menatap Hansol yang sedang memesan makanan dengan tangan yang masih merangkul perempuan itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum

"Mungkin itu pacarnya, aku juga tidak tahu. Dan Wonwoo aku tidak tahu, mungkin kau bisa bertanya pada Seuncheol-Ssi" jawab Jisoo

Mingyu terdiam, entah Hyung nya terlalu polos atau blo'on ia tidak tahu. Padahal tujuannya ia bicara seperti itu agar tahu apakah Hyung nya itu cemburu atau tidak, tapi jawabannya tidak seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Ya terserah" jawab Mingyu

Mingyu menggigit buah Apel nya dengan kasar, Choi Hansol memang menyebalkan. Ia sedang memikirkan cara balas dendam, dan beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum setan

"Kau menyeramkan, Hentikan itu" ucap Jisoo

Mingyu tak menjawab Jisoo. Tiba-tiba ia terpikir Wonwoo, dan itu membuat wajahnya datar. Kenapa namja kurus itu tidak ikut makan? Ada apa dengannya?

"Hyung kau sudah selesai?" tanya Mingyu

"Hm, Ayo" jawab Jisoo sambil membawa bukunya

Mingyu berjalan sambil merangkul Jisoo, sedangkan Jisoo hanya menyapa orang-orang yang ia kenal tanpa peduli apa yang dilakukan Mingyu. Mereka berhenti di meja tempat Seungcheol, Jeonghan, dan Hansol makan. Jisoo menoleh kearah Mingyu bingung

"Yo Hyung" sapa Mingyu

"Yob, Wae?" tanya Seungcheol

"Annyeong" sapa Jisoo dengan senyuman manisnya

"Oh Hyung, ada sisa makanan di bibirmu" ucap Mingyu

"Serius? Dimana?" tanya Jisoo dengan segera ia meraba-raba daerah mulutnya

Mingyu menarik tangan Jisoo di mulutnya dan membersihkan bibir Jisoo, Hansol yang melihat itu mengepalkan tangan dibalik meja, ia merasa kesal

"Hahahahahahaha geli Hahah" tawa Jisoo saat Mingyu mengelus bibir bawahnya

"Tunggu dulu Hyung, jangan banyak gerak" ucap Mingyu dengan senyum di bibirnya

"Sudah selesai" lanjut Mingyu

"Gomawo" ucap Jisoo sambil tersenyum

"Sama-sama Hyung Chagi" jawab Mingyu dengan senyum bodohnya

Hansol menatap Mingyu dan Jisoo dengan tajam, ia merasa benar-benar marah saat melihat kejadian tadi. Sedangkan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan hanya menatap mereka bosan

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu sih" tanya Jeonghan bete

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat" jawab Mingyu

"Apa" tanya Seungcheol bete juga

"Dimana Wonwoo Hyung?" tanya Mingyu

"Dia di kelas" jawab Seungcheol

"Kenapa? Ia tidak makan?" tanya Mingyu lagi

"Entahlah, ia diam sejak pagi" jawab Seungcheol sambil mengupas Jeruk

"Thanks, aku akan ke kelasnya saja" ucap Mingyu

"Ya sana, Hati-hati" jawab Seungcheol

"Aku ke kelas ya" ucap Jisoo

"Iya, nanti pulang jam berapa?" tanya Mingyu

"Jam 3 mungkin" jawab Jisoo

"Ok, Bye Chagi" ucap Mingyu sambil mencium pipi Jisoo dan Ia langsung pergi dengan seringainya. Namja tinggi itu bisa menjamin kalau Choi Hansol pasti marah sekarang

Jisoo sedikit merona dan tersenyum Awkward, Mingyu memang sangat memalukan dengan segala tingkah nya. Jeonghan dan Seungcheol cekikikan, sedangkan Hansol menatap Jisoo dengan tajam, dingin, dan marah

"Aku duluan" ucap Jisoo sambil tersenyum, Ia tidak menatap Hansol daritadi. Entahlah, Jisoo merasa sedikit malas bertemu namja blasteran itu hari ini

Kemudian Jisoo berjalan menjauh keluar dari kantin dan melangkah menuju kelasnya. Tapi tiba-tiba lengannya digenggam sangat erat oleh seseorang, dan itu cukup menyakitkan. Dan orang yang menggenggam lengannya adalah Choi Hansol

"Sa-sakit" rintih Jisoo saat tubuhnya mulai ditarik kasar oleh namja blasteran itu

Namun Hansol tidak memperdulikan rintihan kesakitan Jisoo, ia benar-benar emosi dengan tingkah Mingyu pada namja manis yang sedang ditariknya. Sedangkan Jisoo mencoba menarik tangannya, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia terus mencoba melepaskan tangannya

"Le-lepaskan Hansol-Ssi" pinta Jisoo

Hansol diam

"Hansol-Ssi Le-lepas" pinta Jisoo lagi

Hansol masih diam dan tetap berjalan sambil menarik Jisoo paksa

Hansol dan Jisoo cukup menarik perhatian siswa-siswa disekitar situ, ini cukup memalukan menurut Jisoo. Sedangkan Hansol tidak peduli, ia benar-benar emosi

"Le-lepaskan Hansol-Ssi saki-"

"Diam!" bentak Hansol

Jisoo yang kaget langsung diam dari pergerakan nya dan tidak bicara apa-apa. Kini mereka berdua benar-benar jadi perhatian semua orang di lorong itu. Hansol mengeratkan genggaman nya pada lengan Jisoo dan terus menarik namja manis itu

.

.

Mingyu berjalan ke kelas Wonwoo, sebelumnya ia membeli Sandwich dan susu untuk namja minim ekspresi itu. Mingyu tersenyum, ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu Senior kesukaannya itu

Mingyu akhirnya sampai di kelas Wonwoo dan langsung masuk saja, Ia meletakkan makanan yang dibelinya di meja Wonwoo, lalu duduk didepannya. Wonwoo yang sedang membaca bukunya, tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap datar Mingyu dan fokus lagi ke bacaannya

"Hai Hyung" sapa Mingyu dengan wajah sumringah nya

"Apa" jawab Wonwoo

"Hyung kurasa aku menyukaimu" ucap Mingyu frontal

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya, ia tersenyum meremehkan. Sedangkan Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan wajah yang cukup serius

"Benarkah, tapi aku tidak menyukaimu" jawab Wonwoo

Mingyu berfikir sebentar kemudian wajahnya sumringah lagi

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku" ucap Mingyu dengan senyum lebarnya  
Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan wajah datarnya, kemudian ia membaca bukunya lagi

"Terserah, pergilah" jawab Wonwoo

"Hyung jangan lupa dimakan" ucap Mingyu lagi

"Ya" jawab Wonwoo singkat

"Aku ke kelas dulu ya Hyung manis~"

"Diam" ucap Wonwoo dingin

"Hahaha, Bye" ucap Mingyu sambil bangun dan berjalan

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya setelah yakin Mingyu sudah pergi, ia melihat makanan yang diberikan Mingyu dan mengambilnya. Ia sedikit tersenyum dan mulai memakannya

Tanpa Wonwoo sadari, Mingyu sedang tersenyum lebar dan bodoh diluar kelas. Mingyu mengintip dari jendela kelas, namja tinggi itu sangat senang saat mengetahui Wonwoo tidak membuang makanan pemberian nya

'Kau imut sekali Hahaha' batin Mingyu gemas

Wonwoo mengerjakan pr nya, ia mengetik sesekali menulis. Pagi ini ia ditegur wali kelasnya soal nilainya yang jeblok, hal itu tentu saja membuatnya semakin stress

'Aku bisa gila' batin Wonwoo

Ia bangkit dan berjalan ke jendela kamarnya, ia membuka tirai nya dan menatap pemandangan jalan biasa. Tapi tiba-tiba ada suatu hal yang menarik perhatiannya

'Hyung nya Kim Mingyu dan si Amerika bodoh?' ucap Wonwoo dalam hati

Ia cukup terkejut melihat Hansol yang mengejar Jisoo dan membalikkan tubuh Jisoo paksa. Dan dapat dilihatnya wajah Jisoo yang kaget, Hansol menggenggam kedua lengan Jisoo erat

Terlihat dari gerakan bibirnya, Jisoo mengatakan

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa"

"Lepaskan aku"

"Jangan seperti ini"

Wonwoo menaikkan alis nya sebelah saat Jisoo meninggalkan Hansol sendiri dan Hansol mengejarnya lagi. Wonwoo menutup tirai kamarnya dan duduk lagi di meja belajarnya

'Aneh, Amerika bodoh itu berani juga' batin Wonwoo

Wonwoo menulis soal yang difoto olehnya tadi. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu

'Si bodoh itu tidak tinggal di Komplek ini. Pasti Hyung nya Kim Mingyu tinggal di Komplek ini. Berarti..' batin Wonwoo sambil menggigit pulpen nya, Ia berpikir keras

'Mungkin tidak' Wonwoo mengedikkan bahunya dan lanjut menulis lagi

.

Wonwoo membuka tirai lagi, ia menatap lagi pemandangan diluar jendela. Dan lagi, ada pemandangan yang membuatnya merasa aneh. Ada kim mingyu yang memakaikan jaket seorang wanita

'Kim Mingyu tinggal di komplek ini?"

'sudah kuduga' batin wonwoo lelah

Lalu namja tinggi itu mencium pipi wanita itu dan mereka tertawa bersama

Wonwoo menutup tirai kamarnya, ia kesal sekarang. Kim Mingyu hanya mempermainkan nya, atau ia yang merasa berlebihan. Entahlah

'Dia hanya menyukaiku. Tidak mencintaiku'

.

Wonwoo bermain tenis sore ini, ia melawan anak blonde bermata sipit yang memakai headbands, Hoshi/Soonyoung namanya. Bocah sipit itu bersorak dan menari-nari senang saat ia menang melawan Wonwoo

"Hahahahahaha, kau payah" tawa Soonyoung

Wonwoo menatap tajam namja sipit itu, ia berjalan ke pinggir lapangan dan meminum minuman yang dibawanya

"Hyung!" sapa seseorang dipinggir lapangan

"Oy!" jawab Soonyoung

"Wonwoo-ya! Kau lawan dia saja" ucap Soonyoung

Wonwoo menoleh dan mendapati Soonyoung bicara dengan dua orang dan namja sipit itu memanggilnya dengan tangannya. Wonwoo berjalan kearah sana dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan

"Sini!" panggil Soonyoung

"Ini pacarku, Lee Jihoon" ucap Soonyoung sambil merangkul namja pendek itu, namja pendek bernama Jihoon itu tersenyum

"Jeon Wonwoo" ucap Wonwoo

"Dan ini temannya, yang akan lawan tenis denganmu" ucap Soonyoung lagi

Wonwoo menoleh kearah temannya Jihoon dan didapatinya seorang 'Kim Mingyu' sekali lagi seorang 'KIM MINGYU' berdiri dengan seringainya

'Kenapa selalu ada si brengsek ini sih' Wonwoo menatap Mingyu kesal

"Ey Chagi~" ucap Mingyu pada Wonwoo

"Kalian pacaran..?" tanya Jihoon bingung

"Tidak. Aku duluan ya" jawab Wonwoo sekalian pamit pergi

"Yah! Kenapa buru-buru sih?" tanya Soonyoung

"Aku ada Pr. Bye" jawab Wonwoo lagi

Wonwoo mengambil tas raket dan tempat minumnya, lalu berjalan cepat keluar lapangan. Mingyu menyusul Wonwoo dan meraih pergelangan tangan namja kurus itu

"Hyung tunggu" Wonwoo berhenti berjalan, ia menarik tangannya dan berbalik

"Apa" jawab Wonwoo

"Mengapa kau menghindar dariku?" tanya Mingyu

Wonwoo menatap namja tinggi itu dengan tajam dan dingin, sedangkan Mingyu hanya menatap Wonwoo bingung. Wonwoo berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu begitu saja, Mingyu mematung dan menatap kepergian wonwoo. Mingyu berfikir dalam diam

'Apa salahku? Baru kali ini dia marah seperti ini' batin Mingyu

Namja tinggi itu berjalan masuk lagi ke lapangan

'Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dia'

.

-Dua minggu kemudian

"Pagi manis~" ucap Mingyu pagi-pagi di sekolah

Ia sedang melakukan berbagai cara agar Wonwoo mau bicara dengannya

Wonwoo hanya menatap mingyu sinis, Mingyu berjalan mundur untuk melihat wajah Wonwoo, tanpa peduli ia menabrak orang atau tidak. Tapi tiba-tiba Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu, dan membungkuk

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo bingung dan membalikkan badannya, kemudian ia ikut membungkuk. Ternyata ada Wakil Kepala Sekolah yang hampir ditabrak Mingyu, Wakil Kepala Sekolah itu tersenyum dan menepuk punggung keduanya. Dan langsung pergi

Mingyu tersenyum lebar, Wonwoo menyelamatinya. Dan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka, walaupun Wonwoo melakukannya terpaksa juga, sudah cukup membuatnya senang

"Gomawo Hyung" ucap Mingyu

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu sekilas dan mengangguk

.

.

Wonwoo duduk diatas motornya, ia memainkan ponselnya sekalian menunggu Seungcheol, hari ini mereka akan kerja kelompok dirumahnya. Wonwoo menatap ke sekitarnya. Ada Mingyu yang memeluk pinggang Yeoja dan Yeoja itu memeluk leher Mingyu, Wonwoo dan Mingyu bertatapan sekilas.

Wonwoo segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati seorang Ayah mengelus kepala anaknya, kemudian menepuk punggungnya. Sedangkan Ibunya memeluk anak itu dan mencium pipinya, lalu keluarga bahagia itu pergi

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya, ia menggenggam helm nya erat. Ia iri melihat kejadian tadi, ia ingin seperti itu, Sejak kecil ia mengharapkan semua itu terjadi padanya. Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya keras, ia hanya butuh sedikit perhatian, ia merasa lemah sekarang

'Aku tidak lemah' batinnya mencoba kuat

Mingyu berdiri dibelakang Wonwoo sejak mereka selesai bertatapan, ia menatap Wonwoo dalam. Kini ia sedikit mengerti Wonwoo sekarang, perlahan tangannya memeluk Wonwoo dari samping. Namja kurus itu sedikit kaget dan melihat siapa yang memeluknya

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mingyu sedikit mengusap-usap lengan Wonwoo

Wonwoo terdiam ia menunduk, Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"Sini" ucap Mingyu

Mingyu menarik kepala Wonwoo untuk menyender di pundaknya, kemudian kembali mengusap lengan namja kurus itu, tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya diam dan tidak memberontak, ia butuh senderan sekarang. Ia tidak peduli siapa yang menjadi senderannya sekarang, ia lelah menangis sendirian

Setitik air mata keluar dari matanya, Mingyu menatap Wonwoo saat mendengar suara isakan yang sangat kecil. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Wonwoo, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Wonwoo serapuh ini, dan hal ini membuatnya semakin ingin melindungi namja kurus yang ada dipelukannya sekarang

"Sssh jangan menangis" ucap Mingyu sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Wonwoo, sekali-kali mengusapnya

Mingyu mengangkat kepala Wonwoo dengan tangan kirinya, dan mengusap air mata yang keluar dari mata namja kurus itu. Mereka bertatapan, Wonwoo hanyut dengan mata mingyu, begitupun Mingyu. Perlahan Mingyu memajukan wajahnya, matanya menutup. Wonwoo juga menutup matanya

Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan

Perlahan Mingyu menggerakkan bibirnya dan mulai mengisap bibir Wonwoo, Wonwoo diam dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Mingyu. Hal itu membuat Mingyu memperdalam ciumannya

Wonwoo tersadar segera membuka matanya dan mendorong Mingyu, ia langsung memakai masker nya. Mingyu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Wonwoo

"Hyung.."

Wonwoo langsung melepaskan tangan mingyu, dan memakai helm nya. Ia langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Mingyu yang berdiri mematung

.

Tbc

.

.

Haiii, lia update niii hahaha

Maaf kalo ada kekurangan^^

Makasih banyak banget buat yang udah review

Ditunggu review nya yaa

Lia butuh kritik dan saran^^

Mending lanjut atau nggak?

Sekian dan terima kasih

.

Love you all

-Lio (Lia Jio)


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing : MEANIE/MinWon

Cast :

-Jeon Wonwoo

-Kim Mingyu

-Others

Warn! This is BOYS Love Story, So? Don't Like Don't Read

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Wonwoo meninju samsak itu dengan kasar. Ia berpikir keras, semakin lama tinjuannya juga semakin keras. Ia bingung dengan perasaannya, ia kesal dan emosi tanpa alasan yang jelas sekarang. Tapi ia juga bingung karena apa.

'Kim Mingyu'

BUK

'Aku bingung'

BUK

'Kenapa jadi seperti ini sih'

BUK BUK BUK

"AAAKH" teriak Wonwoo

BUK BUK BUK

Tanpa Wonwoo sadari, ada seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Orang itu sedikit tersenyum, dan sosok tersenyum itu adalah Hong Jisoo. Jisoo membawa air putih kemasan di tangannya.

Wonwoo berjalan ke pojok ruangan dan duduk, ia melepas sarung tinju nya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya, tanpa menyadari ada sosok yang duduk disebelahnya. Jisoo mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Wonwoo, dan menatap namja kurus itu dengan senyuman nya

"Hey" sapa Jisoo

Wonwoo menoleh kearah kanannya dan mendapati jisoo tersenyum padanya. Wonwoo membalas senyuman namja yang hampir setiap saat tersenyum itu. Wonwoo meletakkan sarung tinju nya dan menatap ke depan

'Bagaimana bisa dia disini?' batin Wonwoo

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jisoo

Wonwoo menatap Jisoo, dia benar-benar ingin memarahi orang yang bertanya seperti itu padanya, tapi entahlah, ia tidak tega apabila harus memarahi Jisoo. Namja itu tak pernah memiliki salah padanya. Akhirnya Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaan Jisoo dengan senyuman

"Ya" jawab Wonwoo

Jisoo menatap Wonwoo dalam, kemudian Jisoo menyodorkan minuman yang dibawanya kepada Wonwoo

"Ini" ucap Jisoo

Wonwoo menatap botol itu sebentar, kemudian menerimanya

"Thanks" balas Wonwoo

Wonwoo membuka dan langsung meminum minuman itu, Jisoo tersenyum. Jisoo menatap ke sepatunya

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jisoo meyakinkan lagi

Wonwoo menatap Jisoo, lalu ikutan menatap ke sepatunya

Keduanya terdiam sebentar

"Tidak" jawab Wonwoo setelah terdiam sekian lama

Jisoo mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Wonwoo

"Apakah semua ini karena Mingyu?" tanya Jisoo lagi

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Jisoo kaget. Jisoo tersenyum sambil menatap Wonwoo

"Dia menyebalkan yah?" Jisoo sedikit tertawa dengan pertanyaan nya

"Tapi.."

"Dengan cara itulah ia menunjukkan rasa sayangnya" lanjut Jisoo

"kau tahu... Awalnya pun aku juga membencinya. Aku tidak ingin memiliki saudara tiri, aku tidak ingin memiliki ayah tiri. Aku mendiamkan nya, tapi bocah menyebalkan itu terus mendekatiku, dan satu hal yang aku sadari saat itu adalah.. dia kesepian. Selama ini ayahnya bekerja dan jarang bertemu dengannya, ia tumbuh tanpa dampingan orang tua. Ibunya meninggal saat ia berumur 4 tahun, Aku menyesal telah seperti itu padanya. Semenjak saat itu aku mencoba menyanyanginya, dan ia melindungiku." ucap Jisoo

"Dia menyayangimu Wonwoo-ah" lanjutnya

Wonwoo terdiam sesaat, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kisah hidup Kim Mingyu mirip dengannya, dan itu membuatnya sedikit terkejut

"Hey?" panggil Jisoo

"Ah y-ya?" jawab Wonwoo kaget

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jisoo

"Dia sama denganku" balas Wonwoo tanpa menjawab pertanyaanya Jisoo

"Maksudnya?" tanya Jisoo

"Aku sama dengannya" jawab Wonwoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Ka-kau?"

"Orang tuaku cerai. Dan aku sama dengannya" lanjut Wonwoo

Tubuh namja kurus itu bergetar

"Menyedihkan bukan"

Jisoo mengusap punggung Wonwoo

"Keluargaku hancur"

Air mata sedikit mengalir dari matanya

"Aku sendirian"

"Kau tidak akan sendirian lagi" ucap Jisoo

Wonwoo terdiam dan Jisoo tetap mengusap punggung namja kurus itu, hingga 5 menit kemudian

"Hey! Kau kemana saja sih? Aku sampai membawakan tasmu!" sesosok namja tinggi masuk ke ruangan dimana Jisoo dan Wonwoo berada

"terima kasih hehe. Wonwoo-ah aku duluan ya" pamit Jisoo

Jisoo berdiri dan berjalan kearah namja tinggi itu, namja tinggi itu merangkul pinggang Jisoo dan mereka berdua pergi

Wonwoo yang melihat itu sedikit menyeringai.

.

.

Wonwoo merebahkan badannya, ia sangat lelah hari ini. Namja kurus itu mengambil ponselnya, Seungcheol mengomelinya di chat soal kerja kelompok, dan itu pun sukses membuatnya semakin lelah. Wonwoo mengambil headset nya

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

 _But that's alright_

 _Because I like the way it hurts_

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, lagu ini tedengar pas di telinganya sekarang

 _I'll never stoop so low again_

 _I guess I don't know my own strength_

Namja kurus itu membuka matanya dan terhenyak

' _I don't know my own strength?'_

 _._

 _._

Wonwoo berjalan dengan menuju kelasnya, sebenarnya ia kesal pagi ini karena motor nya rusak dan itu membuatnya harus naik bus. Tiba-tiba ada yang merangkulnya

"Wassup bro" sapa Hansol disampingnya

Wonwoo menyeringai

"Kau tahu kemarin sore Jisoo kemana?" pancing Wonwoo

"Tidak, kau tahu?" tanya Hansol

"Kemarin sore ya hmm aku melihat dia ke tempat Boxing yang sering aku kunjungi, tapi nampaknya dia tidak tinju, ia bersama dengan laki-laki yang tingginya jauh darimu" jawab Wonwoo

"Apa?! Bukankah itu adiknya?" tanya Hansol terkejut dan kesal

"Ya, bukan, sama sekali bukan adiknya. Dan kau tahu, Laki-laki itu merangkul pinggang Jisoo mu dengan erat sekali. Nampaknya dia pacar nya, mereka cocok sekali" jawab Wonwoo lagi

"Shit, kurang ajar" gerutu Hansol

Namja blasteran itu balik badan dan meninggalkan Wonwoo di lorong, Wonwoo tersenyum senang dan seram. Mingyu yang baru datang, tersenyum melihat Wonwoo

"Hai manis" sapa Mingyu

Senyuman Wonwoo langsung luntur dan namja kurus itu menatap Mingyu dingin, Wonwoo berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan kearah ruang music, ia membawa banyak seruling ditangannya, pelajaran music sudah selesai, dan ia disuruh mengembalikan seluruh seruling ini ke ruang music. Namja kurus itu heran, kenapa guru-guru suka sekali menyuruh murid, toh kalau bisa sendiri kenapa menyuruh orang?

'Menyusahkan' batinnya kesal

Wonwoo membuka pintu ruang music, ia mendapati Kim Mingyu yang lagi-lagi memeluk pinggang Yeoja yang sama, kening mereka menyentuh satu sama lain. Mereka langsung memisahkan diri saat pintu terbuka

Wonwoo meletakkan seruling itu di pojok ruangan dan langsung pergi dari ruangan itu dan tidak lupa menutup pintu, mungkin saja mereka mau melanjutkan acara mereka. Wonwoo berjalan dengan wajah dinginnya, ia ingin pulang sekarang

'Aku menyukaimu Hyung, aku benar-benar menyukaimu Hyung, aku mencintaimu Hyung, dia menyangimu Wonwoo-ah' Wonwoo teringat kata-kata waktu Mingyu membujuk nya 2 minggu dan kata-kata Jisoo juga

'Full of fucking shit'

Dan ada tangan yang menggenggam lengannya, Wonwoo berhenti berjalan dan mecoba menarik tangannya. Tapi nampaknya namja tinggi itu tidak ada niatan menyingkirkan tangannya yang besar dari lengan kurus miliknya. Akhirnya Wonwoo menyerah, tapi ia tidak membalikkan badannya

"Ada apa" tanya Wonwoo dingin

"Kau marah?" tanya Mingyu balik

"Marah karena apa" tanya Wonwoo balik lagi

"Masalah tadi" jawab Mingyu

"Aku tidak tahu masalah tadi" jawab Wonwoo sekenanya

"Masalah di ruangan music" jelas Mingyu

Wonwoo menarik tangannya dan membalikkan badannya, ia tersenyum meremehkan dan mentap namja tinggi di depannya

"Pertama, aku tidak peduli tentang masalah tadi. Kedua, itu sama sekali bukan urusanku. Dan Ketiga, untuk apa aku marah?" jelas Wonwoo

Wonwoo berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu sendiri, ia berjalan ke kelasnya dan membereskan barang-barang nya. Setelah selesai ia menggendong tas dan mengangkat kursi nya, Wonwoo berjalan keluar kelas menuju loker yang ada di lorong dan mencari-cari kuncinya

'Shit dimana kunci loker' rutuknya

Namja kurus itu ingin mengambil jaket dan Blazer sekolahnya yang ada di dalam loker. Sekarang ia sedang sibuk membongkar tasnya, tapi tidak ditemukannya benda penting itu

Wonwoo mencoba mengingat dimana ia taruh kunci loker nya, dan akhirnya ia ingat kunci loker nya ada di Seungcheol. Namja Choi itu ingin meminjam buku Biologi miliknya di loker, dan kunci loker nya tidak langsung dikembalikan padanya

'Damn you Choi Seungcheol.' rutuknya lagi

Wonwoo mengangkat tasnya dan membalikkan badannya, ia menabrak tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi. Tangan sosok didepannya malah menahan punggungnya, jadi seakan mereka berdua berpelukan.

"Hai manis~" ucap namja tinggi yang ternyata adalah Kim Mingyu

"Diam dan minggir" balas Wonwoo dingin

Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu, tapi namja tinggi itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya

"Kau ada jadwal kosong sore ini?" tanya Mingyu

"Tidak" jawab Wonwoo

"Ada jadwal apa?" tanya Mingyu lagi

Wonwoo diam, ia berfikir acara apa yang bagus, ia ingin pulang dan tidur

"Kau payah juga dalam hal berbohong hahaha imut sekali~" tawa Mingyu

Wonwoo menginjak kaki namja tinggi itu keras, Mingyu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan memegangi kakinya yang sakit. Dan kesempatan itu digunakan Wonwoo untuk kabur, Wonwoo berjalan cepat meninggalkan Mingyu

"Ayo jalan-jalan Chagii" ucap Mingyu yang langsung menyusul Wonwoo dan merangkul namja kurus itu

"Tidak" Wonwoo menghentikan jalannya

Tapi karena tubuh Mingyu lebih besar, namja tinggi itu menarik Wonwoo menuju mobilnya. Mingyu membukakan pintu untuk Wonwoo

"Masuklah Nyonya Kim" ucap Mingyu menjijikkan (menurut Wonwoo)

Wonwoo mencubit perut Mingyu keras, langsung masuk dan menutup pintu mobil mingyu. Sedangkan mingyu mengusap-usap perutnya yang dicubit tadi sambil tertawa-tawa. Akhirnya namja tinggi itu masuk ke mobil miliknya setelah beberapa menit tertawa.

Dijalan Wonwoo hanya menatap ke luar jendela, lagu Stay milik Rihanna membuatnya cukup menikmati perjalanan. Tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu

"Hyung mu bagaimana pulangnya?" tanya Wonwoo

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Mingyu balik, ada nada tidak suka di suaranya

"Jawab saja." Ucap Wonwoo sedikit dingin

"Dia bersama temanmu" jawab Mingyu

"Yang mana?" tanya Wonwoo lagi

"Coups Hyung" jawab Mingyu lagi

Wonwoo tidak yakin dengan jawaban Mingyu, ia membuka ponselnya dan bertanya pada Hansol. Dan dugaannya benar

" **Dia bersamaku, Wae?"**

Apakah Hong Jisoo berbohong pada adiknya? Entahlah

"Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu yang merasa aneh dengan Wonwoo yang Nampak terkejut

"Tidak" jawab Wonwoo singkat

.

.

"Kau serius?" tanya Wonwoo terkejut

Bagaimana ia tidak terkejut, Mingyu memesan 1 box Pizza, 3 Hamburger, 6 potong Fried chicken, 2 box besar French fries, 2 botol air putih, dan 2 gelas soda

"Wae? Ini enak, dan kau harus makan yang banyak agar tidak cungkring seperti itu" ucap Mingyu

Wonwoo terdiam, Mingyu mulai memakan Hamburger dengan tangan kirinya

'Dia kidal ya' batin Wonwoo yang baru sadar

Wonwoo memajukan badannya dan memindahkan Hamburger dari tangan kiri Mingyu ke tangan kanannya, Mingyu yang sedang mengunyah terhenyak menatap Wonwoo

"Tidak baik makan menggunakan tangan kiri" ucap Wonwoo sambil mengambil 1 slice Pizza

Mingyu tersenyum, ia melirik Wonwoo yang sedang focus dengan makanannya, sesekali tangannya mengambil French fries. Menurutnya Wonwoo makin imut saat makan

"Aku kenyang" ucap Wonwoo

Namja kurus itu sudah makan 2 ayam, 1 slice Pizza, setengah box French fries, dan setengah Hamburger. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo aneh, ia sedang memakan slice ke 4 pizza nya. Mingyu buru-buru menelan Pizza nya sampai habis

"Kau baru makan sedikit Hyung" ucap Mingyu

"Tidaaak. Ini sudah sangat banyak" rengek Wonwoo tanpa sadar

Mingyu yang sangat gemas mendengarnya, mencoba untuk menahannya dalam hati. Namja tinggi itu tersenyum

'Ternyata dia bisa merengek juga' batin Mingyu

"Pelan-pelan hyung makannya, dan nikmati" balas Mingyu

Wonwoo menghela nafas dan melanjutkan makan Hamburger nya, sedangkan Mingyu mengambil ayam dan memakannya.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan-jalan dan melihat-lihat, Wonwoo membeli Beanie dan Mingyu membeli bola basket. Mingyu menatap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, ada Hyung nya dan Choi Hansol berjalan beriringan dan mereka masuk ke toko buku. Mingyu menatap mereka berdua dengan marah

'Bagus.' Batin Mingyu

"Kau lihat apa" tanya Wonwoo yang baru datang setelah membeli beberapa kaos dan celana jeans

Mingyu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar

"Bukan apa-apa, sudah?" jawab dan tanya Mingyu

"Hm" balas Wonwoo singkat

"Mau Ice Cream?" tanya Mingyu sambil tersenyum bodoh

Wonwoo tidak menjawab dan hanya sedikit tersenyum, lalu mereka berdua berjalan ke kios Ice Cream. Setelah mendapat Ice Cream nya, Wonwoo langsung memakan Ice Cream nya, Mingyu yang melihat Wonwoo hanya tersenyum

"Hyung lebih baik kita duduk dulu" ucap Mingyu

Mereka duduk, Mingyu memakan Ice Cream nya sesekali menatap Wonwoo, sedangkan Wonwoo terlalu focus dengan Ice Cream nya. Mingyu menatap wonwoo dalam sekarang, Wonwoo terlihat sangat sangat imut dan menggemaskan saat makan Ice Cream.

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wonwoo, Wonwoo yang merasa aneh menoleh ke kirinya dan

CUP

Mingyu mencium bibir Wonwoo sekilas

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, sedangkan Mingyu malah tersenyum tidak jelas sambil menatap Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Mingyu yang tersenyum bodoh padanya

"Kau ini benar-benar" ucap Wonwoo

Wonwoo mencubiti perut Mingyu dan itu membuat si namja tinggi tertawa dan merintih.

.

"Yah Hujan" ucap Mingyu

Sekarang mereka ada di depan mall tadi, dan diluar hujan. Wonwoo melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, ia kedinginan sekarang. Wonwoo mengusap-usap lengannya, Mingyu yang sadar Wonwoo kedinginan segera melepas jaketnya dan memasang jaket itu di pundak Wonwoo

Wonwoo terkejut dan menatap Mingyu

"Kau bagaimana?" tanya Wonwoo

"Aku kan kuat, makan banyak, dan tahan dingin. Tidak seperti kau" jawab Mingyu enteng

Wonwoo yang mendengarnya langsung menyikut perut namja tinggi itu berkali-kali

"Seriuuus" rengekan Wonwoo yang kedua kalinya tanpa sadar juga tentunya

"Kan aku ada Blazer Hyung manis~" ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum bodoh

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, mereka berdua menatap hujan deras itu tanpa harapan selama beberapa menit

"Mau kopi?" tanya Mingyu

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu mengiyakan dan mereka langsung berjalan ke Coffee Shop

.

Wonwoo duduk setelah memakai jaket mingyu dengan benar, jaket itu sedikit kelonggaran di tubuhnya. Ia meniup-niup tangannya selagi menunggu Mingyu, sesekali ia mengusap-usap lengannya. Akhirnya Mingyu datang membawa 2 Coffee Cup berukuran tall

"Ini" ucap Mingyu sambil menyodorkan salah satu kopi yang dipegangnya

"Thanks" balas Wonwoo

Mingyu duduk dan menarik kedua tangan Wonwoo, lalu namja tinggi itu meniup kedua tangan Wonwoo dan dibawanya kedua tangan itu ke pipinya. Wonwoo dengan kedua tangan yang masih di pipi Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi rona merah wajahnya kedua kalinya

Mingyu tersenyum, ia menggerakan lidahnya di kedua dinding mulutnya

"Geli bodoh hahaha" Wonwoo tertawa saat Mingyu melakukan itu

Wonwoo mencubit kedua pipi Mingyu, dan menarik tangannya. Mingyu kembali meniup tangan Wonwoo, namja tinggi itu melepaskan gulungan bagian lengan di jaketnya hingga menutupi telapak tangan Wonwoo, lalu namja tinggi itu membawa kedua tangan Wonwoo ke Cup kopi dan menempelkannya disana

"Lebih hangat?" tanya Mingyu

"Heum, Terima kasih" jawab Wonwoo

Mingyu membalasnya dengan senyuman, Wonwoo mulai meminum kopinya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Eumm apakah kau pernah menyetujui hubungan Hyung mu dengan Hansol?" tanya Wonwoo Awkward

"Tidak" jawab Mingyu singkat

"Kenapa?" Wonwoo menyeruput kopinya sedikit

"Aku tidak ingin Hyung ku berhubungan dengan Player, Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis karna patah hati." Jawab Mingyu

"A-ah" ucap Wonwoo

"Kau kenal Seungcheol darimana?" tanya Wonwoo sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan yang cukup Awkward tadi

"Club Basket. Dulu kita bla..bla..bla"

.

"Sudah sedikit reda, ayo pulang" ajak Mingyu

Setengah jam sudah mereka mengobrol. Wonwoo membawa kopi nya, karena kopi nya masih banyak. Mereka berlari menuju mobil dan buru-buru masuk mobil mingyu. Mingyu menyalakan mobilnya dan segera meninggalkan tempat parkir itu

Di jalan Wonwoo yang kelelahan perlahan memjamkan matanya dan tertidur lelap, sedangkan Mingyu focus menyetir sambil mendengarkan lagu the script yang di setel dari ponselnya

Lampu merah menyala, Mingyu mengehentikan mobilnya. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal dan menghela nafas, namja tinggi itu mengganti lagu sebelumnya karena ia bosan. Mingyu menatap ke sebelahnya dan mendapati Wonwoo yang tertidur pulas

Mingyu tersenyum, ia mengambil Coffee Cup di tangan Wonwoo, dan meletakkannya di Cup Holder yang ada di mobilnya, namja tinggi itu merapihkan rambut Wonwoo dan membenarkan jaketnya. Mingyu mencium pipi dan bibir Wonwoo dengan sayang, hingga di klakson orang dari belakang.

.

Mingyu menghentikan mobil nya di depan rumah Wonwoo

CUP

Namja tinggi itu mencium dan melumat sekilas bibir Wonwoo, ia meletakkan Coffee Cup tadi di tangan Wonwoo dan perlahan menggoyangkan tubuh namja kurus itu

"Hyuung maniis~ Ayo banguun~ Sudah sampaii~ ucap Mingyu

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke kiri dan ke kanan, perlahan ia meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Wonwoo membuka pintu mobil Mingyu

"Bye Hyuung, mandi lalu langsung tidur ya" ucap Mingyu

Wonwoo membalikkan badannya, ia menatap Mingyu sebentar.

CUP

Wonwoo mencium pipi Mingyu sekilas dan langsung berlari masuk ke rumahnya

Mingyu tersenyum sambil menatap kepergian wonwoo, namja tinggi itu merasa senang hari ini, Jeon Wonwoo yang dingin bisa bersikap manis padanya hari ini.

'Aku mencintaimu'

.

Mingyu melangkah masuk ke rumahnya, didapatinya Jisoo yang sedang berdiri sambil membawa ponselnya, menatap Mingyu cemas

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau habis darimana? Kenapa tidak mengangkat telfonku?" tanya Jisoo berkali-kali

Mingyu menatap Jisoo datar, ia langsung berjalan ke kamarnya. Tapi tangannya ditahan Jisoo

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jisoo

"Ya" jawab Mingyu singkat

"Kau bohong" ucap Jisoo

"Kau juga" balas Mingyu

"Mwo?" tanya Jisoo lagi memastikan

"Kau juga bohong" balas Mingyu lagi

"Aku? Bohong apa?" tanya Jisoo terkejut

Mingyu tertawa meremehkan, tangannya menyilang di dada

"Bagaimana pergi dengan Choi Hansol hari ini? Menyenangkan?" tanya Mingyu balik

"Mingyu aku bisa jelaska-"

"Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali hyung. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Choi Hansol. Mengapa sih kau tidak mengerti dan menurut kali ini saja, kau bebas dekat dengan siapapun asal bukan Choi Hansol." Potong Mingyu dengan nada dingin

"Aku-"

"Kukira aku bisa percaya 100% padamu Hyung, kukira kita bisa tidak berbohong satu sama lain. Aku selalu jujur padamu, dan kau berbohong demi Choi Hansol, apakah dia sepenting itu?" potong Mingyu lagi

"Min-"

"Aku kecewa padamu Hyung" ucap Mingyu

Mingyu berjalan ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Jisoo sendiri.

"Mingyu tunggu"

Jisoo berjalan menyusul Mingyu, tapi Mingyu berjalan lebih cepat dan langsung membanting dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Jisoo menatap pintu kamar Mingyu dengan kosong

"Mingyu-ya.."

.

Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang menggantung di lehernya, ia masuk ke kamarnya dan meminum sisa kopi tadi

'Apa ini?'

Ia melihat gambar Beanie dan tulisan di Coffee Sleeve nya

 _I love u Hyung XX_

 _Hbu? =)_

Wonwoo tersenyum membaca tulisan itu, ia menatap jaket Mingyu di kursi meja belajarnya. Wonwoo melepas Coffee Sleeve itu dan membuang Cup nya, ia menyimpan Coffee Sleeve itu di laci meja belajarnya, Wonwoo baru menyadari tulisan itu sekarang, ia tersenyum manis

Namja kurus itu mematikan lampu, rebahan dan menyelimuti tubuhnya

Ia senyam-senyum mengingat hari ini.

Perlahan matanya menutup dan ia tertidur pulas

.

Tbc

.

.

HAI HAI Lia update niii maaf kalo telat update nya hahahahhahaaha

Btw Lia mau nanya, karna review kemaren.

Siapa ya yang bagus buat jadi cewek yang sering sama Mingyu?

Sama cowok sama Jisoo tadi bagusnya siapa?

Lia bingung hahaha, jawab di review ok?

Makasih banyak buat kritik dan sarannya

Ditunggu review nyaa

Maaf belom bisa dijawab, chapter depan semoga kejawab semua

Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan^^

Peace out x

Sekian dan terima kasih

.

Love U All

-Lio (Lia&Jio)


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing : MEANIE/MinWon

Cast :

-Jeon Wonwoo

-Kim Mingyu

-Others

Warn! This is BOYS Love Story, So? Don't Like Don't Read

.

Enjoy!

.

Pagi ini Wonwoo kembali naik bus, ia lupa menservice motornya di bengkel. Ia jalan dengan wajah datar dan tangan di kantung celananya seperti biasanya, sesekali ia membungkuk ketika ada guru atau staff tata usaha yang ia temui

"Jeon Wonwoo" panggil seseorang

Wonwoo langsung membalikkan badannya dan membungkuk

"Selamat pagi Songsae-nim" sapa Wonwoo

"Pagi, kau bisa memberitahu ke semua murid di kelasmu untuk menyelesaikan bab 1-6 buku paket Bahasa Inggris? Karena semua guru akan rapat pagi ini" jelas Han Songsae-nim

"Ya Songsae-nim" jawab Wonwoo

"Terima kasih" ucap Han Songsae-nim

Wonwoo membungkuk dan berjalan lagi menuju kelasnya, ia sedikit lega karena sudah mengerjakan 4 bab dan tidak diprotes lagi soal nilai jeblok. Han Songsae-nim adalah wali kelas nya

.

Wonwoo membenamkan wajahnya di tumpukan tangannya. Ia kelaparan, tapi kepalanya terasa pusing, namja kurus itu tidak sarapan karena lupa. Tapi ia mendengar suara sesuatu dilempar ke mejanya, Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati roti isi selai kacang dan satu buah susu kotak. Ia menatap ke depan dan mendapati Mingyu yang tersenyum lebar kepadanya

"Hai Hyung" sapa Mingyu

"Kau sehat?" pertanyaan bodoh milik Kim Mingyu mulai dikeluarkan

"Oh ya, aku sangat sehat hari ini, terima kasih sudah bertanya" jawab Wonwoo sambil kembali membenamkan wajahnya

"Hahaha, aku bisa menjamin kau tidak sarapan pagi ini" tawa Mingyu saat mendengar jawaban Wonwoo

"Sok tahu" balas Wonwoo yang diam-diam merona

"Benar bukan? Makanlah, jangan sakit ya manis~ kalau sakit manis dan imutnya hilang~" ucap Mingyu

"Berisik" jawab Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengambil roti yang diberikan Mingyu

Namja kurus itu membuka mulutnya dan memakan roti itu, Wonwoo makan dengan Mingyu menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar dan bodoh.

"Hentikan senyumanmu" ucap Wonwoo

"Aku tidak bisa menghentikan senyumanku saat melihatmu Hyung" jawab Mingyu

"Berisik" ucap Wonwoo lagi yang membuat senyuman Mingyu semakin melebar

Pada suapan ke sepuluh, ada suara yang menginterupsi acara makan Wonwoo

"Jeon Wonwoo" panggil Han Songsae-nim

"Ya Songsae-nim?" jawab Wonwoo dan menghentikan makan nya

"Ikut saya ke ruang guru" ucap Han Songsae-nim mulai melangkah ke luar kelas

Wonwoo langsung bangun, Mingyu menatap Wonwoo khawatir

"Hyung.." ucap Mingyu cemas

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu. Namja kurus itu tersenyum, untuk meyakinkan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja. Wonwoo berjalan ke luar kelas, sedangkan Mingyu menatap kosong kursi Wonwoo selama beberapa menit hingga ada suara yang mengganggunya

"Ey apa yang adik kelas cute ini lakukan disini dan di mejaku?" ucap Seungcheol yang tiba-tiba datang

Mingyu mendongak dan menatap Seungcheol sebal

"Cute kau bilang? Terima kasih" ucap Mingyu sinis

"Hahaha, but seriously, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Seungcheol

"Aku ingin bertemu Wonwoo Hyung, dan tiba-tiba ia dipanggil Han Songsae-nim entah kenapa" jelas Mingyu

"Hmm, Menurutmu dia kenapa?" tanya Seungcheol lagi sambil berfikir

"Entahlah" jawab Mingyu pasrah

"Mungkin karena nila-"

Ucapan Seungcheol terpotong oleh namja yang sedang dibicarakan tiba-tiba datang, Wonwoo langsung membereskan barang-barang yang dibawanya, dan menggendong tas nya. Lalu namja kurus itu melangkah cepat keluar kelas

Mingyu dan Seungcheol bertatapan sebentar

"Kejar dia sekarang. Bodoh." ucap Seungcheol menekankan kata 'bodoh' sambil memelototi namja tinggi itu

KRIIING

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi

'Shit' rutuk Mingyu dalam hati

'Masa bodoh' batinnya

Mingyu berlari ke luar kelas, setelah sedikit perjuangan berdorongan dengan senior yang mau masuk ke kelas. Ia menatap ke kanan dan kirinya, ia melihat Wonwoo sedang berada di loker lorong, namja tinggi itu segera berlari menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang merapihkan seragam dan memakai jaket nya

"Wonwoo Hyung" panggil Mingyu yang berdiri di belakang Wonwoo

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, namja kurus itu sedang memasang resleting jaket nya sampai setengah dan berbalik badan. Lalu berjalan, tapi namja tinggi di depannya terus menghalangi jalannya

"Minggir" ucap Wonwoo dingin

"Hyung ada apa denganmu?" tanya Mingyu sambil menahan lengan Wonwoo, mencegah namja kurus itu pergi kemanapun

"Lihat aku" ucap namja tinggi itu

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya, setitik air mata keluar dari matanya. Namja kurus itu menggelengkan kepalanya

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dalam. Namja tinggi itu memeluk tubuh kurus milik Wonwoo, meneggelamkan wajah namja kurus itu di dadanya sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya. Wonwoo menangis tanpa suara

"Sssh jangan menangis, ada aku disini" ucap Mingyu tetap mengusap-usap punggung Wonwoo

Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya, ia tahu namja kurus dipelukannya sedang menangis. Terbukti dengan bajunya yang sedikit basah

Sekitar tiga menit Wonwoo belum berhenti menangis. Mingyu mengangkat dagu Wonwoo, tapi Wonwoo menolak, dan menundukkan kepalanya

"Lihatlah aku Hyung" pinta Mingyu dan mengangkat lagi dagu Wonwoo

Wonwoo perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, wajah namja kurus itu terlihat menyedihkan. Matanya sembab, hidungnya merah, dan bibirnya pucat. Mingyu menatap mata Wonwoo yang berair

"Jangan sakit, Ceritalah padaku" ucap Mingyu sambil menghapus air mata Wonwoo

Wonwoo menatap mata Mingyu, tiba-tiba ia teringat semua kejadian Mingyu dengan Yeoja yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Wonwoo langsung melepaskan tangan Mingyu kasar, namja kurus itu mengambil tas nya dan pergi dari tempat itu

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo, ia tidak mengerti.

Dan yang harus ia lakukan adalah acting.

.

Mingyu masuk ke kelasnya dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan seragam berantakan. Namja tinggi itu memegangi perutnya dan wajah yang lemas dibuat-buat

"Kim Mingyu, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gong Songsae-nim

"Kurang sehat Songsae, saya boleh izin pulang?" jawab dan tanya Mingyu dengan nada lirih yang dibuat-buat juga

"Kau yakin? Bisa pulang sendiri? Atau perlu Hyung mu mengantar pulang?" tanya Gong Songsae-nim

"Saya bisa pulang sendiri Songsae-nim, tidak perlu diantar siapapun" jawab Mingyu lagi masih dengan nada lirih buatannya

"Yasudah, hati-hati. Jangan lupa mengisi surat izin pulang di piket" ucap Gong Songsae-nim

"Iya Songsae-nim, terima kasih" ucap Mingyu

Mingyu berjalan ke mejanya, dan mendapati Kim Yugyeom tersenyum sinis padanya

"Acting yang luar biasa. Idiot" bisik Yugyeom

"Ingat, aku adalah Kim-Min-gyu, Bodoh" bisiknya balik dengan nada penuh kesombongan

Mingyu menggendong tas nya setelah membereskan barang-barang nya, namja tinggi itu masih memegangi perutnya

"Saya permisi Songsae-nim" pamit Mingyu

Namja tinggi itu menutup pintu kelas, ke piket, lalu langsung berlari ke tempat parkir dan mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan sekolah elit itu.

.

Wonwoo mentutup koper nya, lalu memakai jaket. Namja kurus itu akan menyusul ayahnya di London, Ayahnya sakit dan masuk rumah sakit pagi ini

KNOCK KNOCK

Wonwoo membuka pintu, dan mendapati dua orang Maid berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya

"Tuan muda, anda kedatangan tamu" ucap salah seorang Maid

"Suruh ke kamarku" jawab Wonwoo

"Baik, Tuan muda" ucap Maid yang satunya

Kedua Maid itu membungkuk dan pergi, Wonwoo menutup pintu kamarnya dan membereskan kembali barang-barang nya

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka

'Tidak biasanya Maid langsung buka pintu' batinnya

Wonwoo langsung menoleh ke pintu kamarnya, dan mendapati Kim Mingyu yang sedang menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Ia kembali menoleh ke barang-barang nya

Mingyu memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sedang membereskan barangnya

"Makan dulu" ucap Mingyu

Wonwoo tidak menjawab Mingyu dan masih sibuk membereskan barang-barang nya

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Mingyu

Wonwoo tidak menjawab juga, ia masih men check semua barangnya

"Jeon Wonwoo" panggil Mingyu datar

Wonwoo diam

"Aku bicara padamu" ucap Mingyu masih dengan datar nya

"Apakah penting untukmu kemana aku pergi?" tanya Wonwoo dingin

"Ya, sangat" jawab Mingyu

Wonwoo tersenyum meremehkan dan membalikkan badannya menatap Mingyu

"Kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo lagi

"Karena aku mencintaimu" jawab Mingyu

Wonwoo terdiam beberapa detik, kemudian tertawa sedikit kencang.

"Hahahahahahahaha, lucu sekali hahahahahaha" tawa Wonwoo

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo datar

"Apa yang lucu" tanya Mingyu datar

"Tidak, Hahaha. Kau bilang kau mencintaiku?" tanya Wonwoo masih dengan tawanya, namja kurus itu memegangi perutnya

"Ya, dan aku serius" ucap Mingyu datar dan menggenggam kedua lengan kurus Wonwoo dengan erat

Wonwoo menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Mingyu datar. Ia mencoba melepaskan tangan Mingyu di lengannya, tapi ia kalah kuat dari kedua tangan Mingyu

"Kau serius?" tanya Wonwoo

"Ya" jawab Mingyu

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar

"Pertama, Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta atau mencintai. Kedua, Aku tidak percaya dengan adanya cinta. Dan Ketiga, Kau membuatku semakin yakin cinta itu tidak ada" jelas Wonwoo dingin

"Aku?" tanya namja tinggi itu bingung

Wonwoo sedikit tertawa meremehkan lagi, dan melepas kasar genggaman Mingyu yang mengendur. Namja kurus itu membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Mingyu

"Y-ya" jawab Wonwoo terbata

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Mingyu masih kebingungan

Wonwoo terdiam

"Awalnya aku selalu yakin dan berjanji pada diriku sendiri cinta itu tidak ada dan aku tidak akan mencintai siapapun. Tapi semenjak kau ada di kehidupanku, semua berubah. Aku mengira, kau hanya mencintaiku saja, kau hanya perhatian padaku saja, dan kukira kau benar-benar mencintaiku, kau membuatku berubah fikiran tentang cinta. Tapi ternyata tingkahmu, membuatku yakin kau hanya membuatku jatuh cinta dan kau pasti akan pergi suatu saat nanti. Kau seperti anak kecil, Kau hanya mempermainkanku, dan aku dengan bodohnya mengikuti permainanmu, lucu sekali. Kau bermesraan dengan orang lain setelah mengucapkan 'Aku mencintaimu Hyung' didepan mataku, dan anehnya aku dengan mudahnya memaafkanmu, aku lelah melihat itu semua. Ka-kau membuatku se-semakin percaya ci-cinta itu pasti berakhir menyedihkan a-atau dipermainkan, Aku se-semestinya sadar sejak a-awal, kau ti-tidak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku. Da-dan kau su-sukses mempermainkanku, ka-kau sukses membuatku ja-jatuh cinta pa-padamu" jelas Wonwoo dengan terbata diakhirnya

Namja kurus itu menangis, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Wonwoo menggigit kuku-kuku jarinya untuk menghindari isakan

Mingyu terdiam dan membeku, ia menatap Wonwoo kosong

"Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta. Aku tidak pernah mengira kalau cinta menyakitkan seperti ini, harusnya aku sadar atas kasus orang tuaku dulu. Tapi aku penasaran, aku belum pernah merasakan cinta sebelumnya" lanjut Wonwoo

"Terima kasih Kim Mingyu, kau sudah mengajarkanku tentang cinta. Semua ini murni kesalahanku, kau tidak perlu merasa bersa-"

Ucapan Wonwoo terpotong oleh pelukan Mingyu dari belakang, namja tingggi itu memeluknya cukup erat. Mingyu meletakkan dagunya di pundak kiri Wonwoo

"Maafkan aku" ucap Mingyu sedikit lirih

Keduanya terdiam. Sekitar 10 menit posisi mereka seperti itu, Wonwoo diam sedangkan Mingyu menatap kosong dinding yang dilapisi wallpaper di kamar Wonwoo

Wonwoo melihat jam tangannya. Namja kurus itu melepaskan pelukan Mingyu dan membalikkan badannya.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu sebentar?" tanya Wonwoo

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dan mengangguk kaku

Wonwoo berjinjit dan memeluk erat leher Mingyu, sedangkan Minyu hanya diam dan masih menatap kosong dinding kamar Wonwoo

'Apakah dia keberatan dan terganggu dengan pelukanku?' batin Wonwoo

Wonwoo terdiam, perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya

"Maafkan ak-"

Ucapan Wonwoo terpotong oleh pelukan Mingyu yang tiba-tiba, namja tinggi itu membenamkan wajahnya diantara leher dan pundak Wonwoo, sedangkan tangannya memeluk erat pinggang milik namja kurus itu

"Maaf" ucap Mingyu serak

Wonwoo perlahan membalas pelukan Mingyu dan memeluk namja tinggi yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pertama kalinya dengan erat

Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Mingyu

"Pulanglah, atau kembalilah ke sekolah. Aku butuh waktu sendiri, Maafkan aku" ucap Wonwoo lirih

Mingyu berjalan keluar dari kamar Wonwoo dengan lesu, namja tinggi itu berjalan turun tangga dengan lemas tanpa tenaga

Sedangkan Wonwoo membuka tirai kamarnya sambil menunggu Mingyu, dilihatnya namja tinggi itu masuk mobil dan langsung mengendarainya pergi menjauh dari rumahnya

'Maaf' batin Wonwoo

Namja kurus itu menutup tirai kamarnya menarik koper dan menggendong tas kecilnya, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya

.

Mingyu melempar bola basketnya berkali-kali, ia terngiang-ngiang wajah dingin Wonwoo, namja tinggi itu melempar asal bola nya ke ring. Lalu mengambil bola nya lagi dan melemparnya lagi begitulah seterunya

'Semua salahku'

DUG

'Tapi bukan itu maksudku'

DUG DUG

'Maaf'

DUG

Jisoo melangkah menuju lapangan basket yang ada di rumah mereka, namja berkantung mata itu berdiri di belakang Mingyu yang sedang memantulkan bola nya

"Hey" sapa Jisoo

Mingyu menoleh, dan mendapati Jisoo yang berdiri di belakangnya. Namja tinggi itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke bola yang sedang dipantulkannya

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jisoo

Mingyu tidak menjawab, namja itu melemparkan bola nya ke ring. Tanpa ada niatan menjawab kakak tirinya itu

"Mingyu-ah…" Jisoo menatap Mingyu sedih

"Apa" jawab Mingyu dingin

Jisoo terdiam sebentar, ia masih menatap Mingyu yang melemparkan bola nya

"Kenapa pulang duluan tadi?" tanya Jisoo

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Mingyu datar

"Wonwoo, bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Jisoo lagi

Mingyu diam, dan berhenti memantulkan bola nya. Namja tinggi itu menatap tiang ring basket dengan kosong

Jisoo menatap namja tinggi itu sebentar, namja berkantung mata itu mendekati adik tirinya

"Sini" Jisoo menarik tangan Mingyu ke sisi lapangan dan duduk di kursi kayu yang ada disana

"Ini" Jisoo menyodorkan air putih botol kemasan yang ada ditangannya ke Mingyu

Mingyu menerima botol itu, dan langsung meminum isinya

"Kau mau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Jisoo

Mingyu diam, menunggu lanjutan ucapan Jisoo

"Jika kita mencintai seseorang, sadar atau tidak sadar pasti kita ingin melindunginya, menjaganya, dan selalu ingin bersamanya" ucap Jisoo

Jisoo diam, keduanya terdiam sepersekian detik

"Aku terlanjur menyakitinya Hyung" ucap Mingyu serak

"Aku mencintainya"

"Tapi aku menyakitinya" ucap Mingyu bergetar

Jisoo menatap Mingyu sebentar, tangannya langsung memeluk leher namja tinggi itu

"A-aku menyakitinya Hyung"

"Aku orang terjahat di dunia ini"

Jisoo mengelus rambut Mingyu, sesekali menepuk-nepuk kepalanya

"Tidak Mingyu-ah, kau orang baik" ucap Jisoo

"Aku membuatnya sakit hati H-hyung" ucap Mingyu masih dengan suara yang serak dan bergetar

Jisoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata merah Mingyu

"Berarti kau harus mengobatinya" jawab Jisoo

"Kau harus membuatnya bahagia dan melupakan semua masalahnya" lanjut Jisoo

"Aku tidak tahu Hyung, dia selalu menjauh dariku, dia selalu menutup dariku" ucap Mingyu

Jisoo terdiam

"Dia memiliki masalah, dia kesepian" ucap Jisoo

"Kau harus mengerti dan peka padanya mulai sekarang, Okay?" lanjut Jisoo sambil tersenyum

Mingyu mengangguk

"Terima kasih Hyung"

.

"Kau lebih suka yang ini? Atau yang mana?" ucap Jisoo

"Ini terlalu tua Hyung" jawab Mingyu

Hari ini hari sabtu, dan sekolah libur. Mingyu memutuskan mengajak Jisoo menemaninya ke Department Store, keduanya sedang memilih jam tangan

"Lalu kau mau yang mana?" tanya Jisoo

"Yang ini tapi yang ini.. bla..bla..bla"

.

"Kau mau makan Hyung?" tanya Mingyu

"Hmm, mau makan apa?" tanya Jisoo balik

"Makanan China?" tanya Jisoo lagi

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya

"Itali?"

Mingyu tersenyum dan mengangguk

Keduanya berjalan menuju restoran bernama "Ben Arrivato"

.

Wonwoo berjalan dengan cup kopi di tangan kanannya dan koper di tangan kirinya, ia berjalan lalu memasuki mobil yang menjemput nya

"We're going to St Mary's Hospital, Sir" ucap sopir yang ada di kursi kendara

"Yes, Please" jawab Wonwoo

Mobil berwarna hitam itu melesat menjauh dari bandara menuju rumah sakit yang dituju

.

.

Haloo Lia update Hahaha

Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan sebelumnya

Lia bingung milih cowoknya antar Sehun Exo/Dokyeom/Jun ni haha

Kalo ceweknya Nana After School/Joy Yeri Red Velvet/Im Nayoung/Kim So Hyun/Nayeon Twice Lia juga bingung bantuin dong

Review jangan lupaa Okay?

Kalau ada yang mau nanya taanya aja di review, semoga kejawab di Chapter depan

Lia udah update secepet mungkin kok hahaha

Makasih yang udah support Lia sama Jio

Makasih banyak yang udah review, nge favorit, nge follow

Sekian dan terima kasih

.

Thanks to :

All Reviwers, All Favouriters, All Followers, All Saran, All kritik

.

Love you all

-Lio (Lia&Jio)


	6. Chapter 6

Pairing : MEANIE/MinWon

Cast :

-Jeon Wonwoo

-Kim Mingyu

-Others

Warn! This is BOYS Love Story, So? Don't Like Don't Read

.

Enjoy!

.

.

"Mingyu-ah!" sapa seorang Yeoja sambil memeluk lengan Mingyu

Mingyu menoleh ke samping kirinya, ia mendapati seorang Yeoja sedang tersenyum, lalu namja tinggi itu ikut tersenyum

"Pagi Sooyoung Chagi~" ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum lebar

"Hehe" tawa Sooyoung saat Mingyu mencium pipinya

Tiba-tiba tawa Sooyoung luntur dan melihat ke suatu arah, membuat Mingyu sedikit mengernyit

"Chagi, kau kenapa?" tanya Mingyu

Sooyoung tidak menjawab, akhirnya Mingyu ikutan melihat apa yang dilihat Sooyoung. Didapatinya Jisoo Hyung nya berdiri dan menatap mereka datar

"Kau duluan saja, kutemui nanti ya" ucap Mingyu sambil mengelus rambut Sooyoung

Sooyoung tersenyum Awkward pada Jisoo dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu, kini mereka hanya berdua, dan keduanya hanya diam. Mingyu berdiri mematung, sedangkan Jisoo memperhatikan Mingyu dari ujung rambut sampai kaki dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan

"Hyu-"

"Kau mencintai siapa sebenarnya?" tanya Jisoo memotong ucapan Mingyu

Mingyu terdiam

"Aku-"

"Oh, aku tidak heran kalau dia merasa tersakiti dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini" ucap Jisoo memotong ucapan Mingyu lagi

Mingyu hanya terdiam dengan wajah kosong

"Kau mempermainkan perasaannya kalau seperti ini, kau sudah dewasa kan?" tanya Jisoo lagi

Mingyu mengangguk ragu-ragu

"Orang dewasa tidak pernah bermain-main, apalagi bermain dengan perasaan orang, itu benar-benar tidak lucu" ucap Jisoo sedikit dingin

"Aku kecewa padamu" ucap Jisoo lagi

"Pilih satu Mingyu-ah, karena pada akhirnya pasti ada yang tersakiti." ucap Jisoo sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Mingyu sendiri.

.

.

Wonwoo membuka pintu kamar rawat itu perlahan, ia melihat ayahnya sedang membaca sesuatu melalui tab nya. Lelaki paruh baya itu melihat anaknya yang berdiri di pintu, lalu tersenyum.

"Masuklah Wonwoo-ah" ucap tuan Jeon pada anaknya

Wonwoo masuk dengan wajah datarnya. Tuan Jeon menunjuk kursi di dekat ranjang, menyuruh anaknya duduk disitu, Wonwoo duduk dalam diam. Kini ayah dan anak itu berada di ruang yang sama setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu,

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya tuan Jeon sambil meletakkan Tab nya di meja samping ranjang

"Baik" jawab Wonwoo singkat

"Sekolahmu?" tanya ayahnya lagi

"Lancar" jawab Wonwoo singkat lagi

Keduanya diam denagn suasana yang sangat canggung, membuat Sekretaris Im yang ada di ruangan itu ikutan canggung

"Kau sudah makan nak? Mau makan?" tawar tuan Jeon

"Belum, nanti saja" jawab Wonwoo seadanya

Tuan Jeon menatap Sekretaris Im dan menyuruhnya keluar, Sekretaris Im membungkuk lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang inap itu. Sekarang di ruangan itu hanya ada Wonwoo dan Ayahnya, Wonwoo menatap Ayahnya sedikit bingung

"Ayah hanya ingin berdua dengan anak Ayah satu-satunya" ucap Ayahnya

Wonwoo hanya menatap Ayahnya dengan tatapan yang sedikit meremehkan

"Oh, Benarkah?" tanya Wonwoo meremehkan

Ayahnya mengangguk dengan senyuman yang tidak lentur dari awal Wonwoo datang

"Kau masih ingat kalau punya anak ya" ucap Wonwoo sarkastis

Tuan Jeon hanya membalas ucapan anaknya dengan senyuman

"Bagaimana kabar Seung-"

"Hentikan basa-basi nya. Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo dingin

Ayahnya tersenyum

"Apa kau merindukan ibumu nak?" tanya Ayahnya

.

.

"Chagiyaaa kita memang jodoh ya, selalu bertemu dimana saja~ hahaha" ucap Seungcheol senang dengan suara yang lumayan keras ke Jeonghan yang sedang belajar bersama Jisoo dan Dokyeom

"Ssst!" suara anak-anak di perpustakaan mendesis kesal menyuruh Seungcheol mengecilkan suaranya, sedangkan Seungcheol hanya memeletkan lidahnya ke anak-anak itu

"Sirik saja huh" ucap Seungcheol kesal

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sih?!" tanya Jeonghan kesal

"Aku disuruh membawakan buku yang sangat banyak ini bersama si bodoh ini, uukh~ ini berat sekali Chagi~" rajuk Seungcheol

"SSST!" suara mendesis anak-anak di perpustakaan semakin keras, mereka menatap Seungcheol sebal

Seungcheol kembali memeletkan lidahnya, kali ini dengan tarian-tarian mengejek. Jeonghan mencubit perut Seungcheol keras, dan langsung menutup mulut namja Choi itu saat ia akan teriak

Hansol yang dibilang 'bodoh' menatap Seungcheol dengan (sangat) sinis, ia benar-benar ingin keluar dari perpustakaan ini. Tapi tidak jadi setelah ia melihat Jisoo yang sedang serius mengerjakan tugasnya, namja berkantung mata itu tampak tidak terusik dengan tingkah Seungcheol

"Kau benar-benar menggelikan dan memalukan" ucap Jeonghan kesal

"Tapi kau cinta kan?" tanya Seungcheol sambil menaik turunkan alisnya

"Tidak juga.. bla.. bla.. bla" Jeonghan mengomeli Seungcheol dengan suara kecil

"Kau sudah mengeerjakan yang ini?" tanya Dokyeom pada Jisoo sambil menyodorkan bukunya

"Ini? Sudah" jawab Jisoo

"Ajari aku~" pinta Dokyeom sedikit merengek

"Iya iya, jadi kau harus mengalikan min x dengan f lalu.. bla.. bla.." jelas Jisoo

Dokyeom memperhatikan wajah serius Jisoo yang sedang sibuk menulis dan menghitung soal yang ditanyakan olehnya

"Eh?" Jisoo melihat ada yang salah, alisnya sedikit berkerut

"Kau belum mengalikan dua" ucap Dokyeom sambil tetap memperhatikan wajah Jisoo

"Oh hahaha, iya. Mianhae" ucap Jisoo sambil sedikit tertawa

Hansol menatap Dokyeom dengan tajam, tangannya disilangkan di dada. Dokyeom terlalu berlebihan menurut namja blasteran itu, kalau sudah tahu untuk apa bertanya?

"Selesai, jawabannya B" Jisoo membulatkan huruf B di buku Dokyeom

"Terima kasih" ucap Dokyeom masih mentap Jisoo yang menatap bukunya

"Sama-sama" jawab Jisoo lalu menatap Dokyeom

Terjadi kontak mata diantara keduanya. Dokyeom tersenyum lebar, Jisoo membalas senyuman Dokyeom hingga matanya membentuk Eye Smile

'Apa-apaan itu' batin Hansol kesal

Hansol masih menatap mereka tajam dan sinis. Jisoo membereskan bukunya, dan membawa buku-buku itu di tangannya. Lalu namja berkantung mata itu berdiri

"Aku ke kelas duluan ya Jeonghan-ah, Dokyeom, Seungcheol-Ssi, Hansol-Ssi" pamit Jisoo dengan senyuman di bibirnya

Jisoo berjalan meninggalkan Perpustakaan menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai atas, tiba-tiba ada yang menghalangi jalannya. Jisoo melihat ke depannya dan mendapati Hansol berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah datar dan tangan di kantung celana

"Maaf, Permisi" ucap Jisoo

Jisoo bergeser ke kiri namun Hansol ikut bergeser ke kiri, Jisoo bergeser ke kanan, Hansol ikut bergeser ke kanan, Jisoo menghela nafas pelan. Akhirnya ia terpaksa mendorong Hansol, dan berjalan cepat. Tapi Hansol menahannya lagi dan lagi dengan menggenggam lengannya yang berisi buku-buku dengan erat

"What the Hell is Wrong with You" tanya Hansol pada Jisoo sambil mengeratkan genggamannya di lengan Jisoo

Jisoo terus berusaha melepaskan lengannya, ia benar-benar tidak ingin berurusan dengan Hansol saat ini. Karena tentunya jika ia berurusan dengan Hansol ia pasti berurusan dengan adik nya.

Hansol menarik Jisoo paksa ke suatu tempat, yaitu kelas kosong. Namja blasteran itu mendorong Jisoo masuk, lalu dirinya ikutan masuk dan mengunci pintu. Hansol menatap Jisoo tajam, sedangkan Jisoo menundukkan kepalanya dengan tubuh yang membelakangi Hansol. Ia cukup takut pada Hansol sekarang, tangannya memeluk buku-buku di tangannya dengan erat

"I Said, What the Hell is Wrong with You!" bentak Hansol

Jisoo diam. Hansol berjalan mendekat kearah Jisoo dan membalikkan tubuh namja berkantung mata itu dengan kasar, membuat buku-buku di tangan Jisoo jatuh semua.

"Kau menghindariku,Why Huh?" tanya Hansol dengan nada penuh emosi

"Nothing" jawab Jisoo sambil menatap buku-buku nya di lantai

"Look at me" ucap Hansol

Jisoo hanya diam dan tidak melakukan apa yang diucap Hansol. Sampai akhirnya , dagunya ditarik paksa dan membuat kepalanya terangkat. Tapi Jisoo masih menghindari tatapan Hansol, dengan melihat ke pintu kelas

"Just Look into My Eyes, Hong Jisoo" ucap Hansol penuh penekanan

Jisoo akhirnya menatap mata Hansol yang menatapnya tajam dengan ketakutan yang terpancar jelas di matanya, Hansol yang menyadari itu langsung melepaskan dagu Jisoo dan tatapannya melembut

"Kenapa kau menghindariku? Answer Me, Please" tanya Hansol

"Aku tidak menghindarimu" jawab Jisoo

"Kau menghindariku Seminggu ini, jawab aku. Apa aku melakukan salah padamu?" tanya namja Blasteran itu lagi

"Tidak, kau tidak melakukan salah apapun" jawab Jisoo lagi

"Why Then? Just Tell me, Please" pinta Hansol putus asa

"I Can't Tell you" balas Jisoo, sambil merapihkan bukunya lalu berdiri

"Beritahu aku" ucap Hansol dengan penekanan, kedua tangannya menahan pundak Jisoo

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa" jawab Jisoo

"Cukup kasih tahu aku" ucap Hansol penuh penekanan lagi sambil menguncang pundak Jisoo

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, dan Jangan paksa aku melakukannya" ucap Jisoo tegas

Jisoo melepaskan tangan Hansol di pundaknya, dan langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Hansol yang berdiri mematung di kelas kosong itu sendirian

.

,

Wonwoo berjalan lemas dengan air mata yang terus menetes dari matanya, ia terus berjalan tanpa peduli kemana ia berjalan. Namja kurus itu terngiang-ngiang semua ingatan masa lalunya setelah pembicaraannya dengan sang Ayah

'Kenapa'

'Kenapa semuanya'

'Kenapa semuanya salah

'Dan rumit'

Wonwoo duduk di sebuah kursi. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu tangannya bergerak menjambak rambut hitamnya

'Aku lelah'

.

Tbc

.

HAI HAIII Lia update akhirnya hahaha =')

Maaf ya kelamaan, habis ada aja seh halangan buat ngetik, Maaf xx

Dan maaf kalo kurang memuaskan, Maaf kalo kependekan kayaknya Chapter ini mengecewakan banget ya, Maaf ="(

Setelah dipikir-pikir cowok yang deket sama Jisoo bakal banyak hahaha^^

Jangan lupa Review nya yaa

Makasih banyak yang udah dukung Lia sama Jio, Makasih, Makasih, Makasih

Oh iya btw yang baca Beautiful Goodbye maaf ya belom dilanjut, bakal dilanjut secepet-cepetnya kok

Sekian & Terima kasih

.

Balesan Review (Maaf Lia baru bisa bales sekarang =(, dan maaf Lia jawabnya Cuma yang Review Chapter kemaren, Maaf xx) :

meaniemingyuwonwoo17  
Hahaha iyaa Lia juga suka bagian itu. Ini udah dilanjut, makasih yaa

Anna-Love 17Carats  
Balik lagi gak yaa hmm, liat nanti aja hahaha

BSion  
Iyaaa itu udah kan :'v sama gua juga suka liat mereka barengan :'v  
Kok bisa sih lu suka liat orang nangis, kasian tau :'v  
Iya ini udah sekilat mungkin :'v makasih ye :'v

Korokurakwayun  
Emang si Mingyu mah ganteng-ganteng payah hahaha  
Hubungannya apa yaa, liat aja nanti haha  
Makasih banyak sarannya yaa =)  
Ini udah dilanjut, Makasih yaaa

Shabrinadivaniarl  
Makaseh, liat aja nanti :v  
Ini udah next, Thanks yaa

Elferani  
Iyap Wonu pergi, Balik gak yaa liat aja nanti hahaha  
Kelanjutannya.. Liat aja nanti haha  
Itu VerSoo ada diatas haha  
Namja dan Yeoja waktu itu adalah… Liat aja nanti hahaha^^  
Iya ini udah lanjut, makasih yaa

270  
Karena bohong itu dosa/? Hahaha  
Wonu pergi ke hati Lia. G  
Iya itu udah Dokyeom, makasih yaaa

lulu-shi  
iyaa, makasih yaa

Byunbaby  
Siapa yaa ceweknya, liat aja nanti haha^^  
Iya nikung mulu, ganteng-ganteng penikung/?  
Iyaa itu di Chapter ini udah Dokyeom =)  
Iyaaa makasih yaa

Yeri960  
Gak sakit parah banget kok, Cuma rada parah haha^^  
Iya Mingyu nyebelin, Lia juga kesel sama dia/? Haha  
Iya ini udah lanjut makasih yaa

Aprikai868  
Gimana yaa, hmm liat nanti aja deh =)

kookies  
Balik gak yaaa, liat aja nanti hahaha  
Itu udah Dokyeom  
Sama Lia juga EXO-L Si Sehun gak akan dibuat jahat kok tenang ajee  
Makasih yaa

Ihfaherdiati395  
Waaa baca Marathon, Makasih yaa  
Makasih juga sarannya  
Iyaa ini udah dilanjut, Gomawo Ndee

PinePine  
Maaf yaa =( Jangan ikutan sedih doong  
Duh maaf yaa Chapter ini gak ada Happy happy nya =( Mungkin Chapter depan =)  
Makasih, Makasih banyak yaa

tinkeurbxlle  
Ini udah secepet mungkin, maaf ya kalo kelaman =(  
Sama Lia juga sukaa^^  
Makasih banyak yaa =)

jjeonkkyu  
Iya itu udah Dokyeom =)  
Ini udah Update makasih yaaa

yuvikimm97  
Iyaa udah suka, udah jujur lagii. Tapi tersakiti =(  
Iyap betul^^  
Iya ini udah lanjuut, Amiin. Makasih yaa

zhulfiana  
Iya ini Meanie Couple^^  
Iyaa ini udah lanjuut, Makasih udah nunggu yaa

gg0098  
Meanie!  
Iya kasian yaa =(

meicella  
Makasih yaa  
Ini udah lanjut^^

eunkim  
Waah greget, makasih ya sarannyaaa^^  
Iya kasian ya Wonu hahaha  
Iyaa ini udah lanjut makasih udah nunggu =)  
Makasih banyak yaa

Namenana  
Ini udah buru-buru haha  
Sabar yaaa hoho

bizzleSTarxo  
Iyaaa ini udah cepet-cepet kok hahaha  
Makasih yaa^^

Iyaaa itu udah semuaa  
Makasih sarannya yaa^^

riani98  
Hahaha sadarkah dia?^^  
Iyaa makasih banget yaa, Ini udah lanjuut =)

FireLigHt27  
Penasaran yaa? Sabar yaaa hohoho  
Makasih banget yaaa =)

vanillakookie  
Ini udah dilanjut, Makasih yaa^^  
Siapa yaa?, liat aja nantiii hoho  
Mungkin balik, Mungkin nggak Hahaha  
Makasih yaa udah nunggu, langsung lanjut inii  
Makasih yaa =)

.

Maaf ya kalo balesan Review nya gak memuaskan, dan maaf ya Lia minta maaf terus hahaha. Peace Out!

.

Thanks to :  
All Reviewers, All Favouriters, All Followers

Dan buat Siders, Semoga yang Maha Kuasa memberkati kalian.

.

.

Love u All XX

-Lio (Lia & Jio)


End file.
